Winchester Trouble The Awakening
by WhitneySparks
Summary: Here I was standing still, in the middle of nowhere, this wasn't my life. This wasn't my memories. 'Give me them back please' I asked the 'angel'.
1. Living the normal life

Hey all! Thank you for the HUGE 162 Reviews from last season! Here is season two! Hope you enjoy it as much as I do writing it! : )

The first bit is a poem I randomly made up, it sucks, but oh well!

I would have posted this in a new story but fanfiction will not let me! : (

* * *

><p>Living the normal Life<p>

'I am no-one,

I am the person who you will walk past on a busy street, intent on going to some unimportant destination,

I am no-one,

I am the person who you will walk past, not even second looking me,

I am no-one,

I am the person who is insignificant to a large amount of people in the world,

I am no-one because I am normal.'

Dean had several thoughts running through his head each and every single day, normal thoughts, thoughts about Lisa, Ben, Sean, and his new found friends. Every thought he had about Sam or Claire he pushed aside and buried it deep within his skull. He hadn't looked for her, he knew she was safe; no-one could touch her wherever she was and that was the most important thing. Sure he talked about them a little to Lisa the first few months he stayed, but then they just stopped, and talking didn't solve anything – it made the wounds deeper, so he just did what he knew he did best, and buried it. However sometimes things can re-appear and dig themselves back up.

"Dean," Claire's voice whispered in his ear, her cold breath tickling his skin. He jolted up in shock, breathing heavy, and looked down at Lisa who was still asleep.

"Claire?" he frowned staring through the darkness.

"Sean," she nodded.

Dean sighed. "He's safe," he dreaded what came next; it was the same as all the other dreams.

"Dean," another voice whispered her voice hot against his neck.

"Mom," he sighed breathing in, his lips trembling.

"Dean," she smiled and walked back to join Claire.

"Why didn't you find me Dean?" Claire asked water coming to her soft eyes.

"I'm sorry," Dean mumbled.

"You could have saved us both, but you let me burn and you let her freeze, you're poison…to everyone around you." Dean's mom spat.

"I'm sorry," Dean mumbled taking the covers off him and standing up.

"Are you really?" Claire asked in a pathetic laugh. "You just went by my stubborn words and you let me get lost, in the middle of nowhere for no-one to find!" Claire's eyes became narrow, fierce and wild as Dean's mom began to smoke, and Claire began to shiver.

"What can I do?" Dean urged.

His Mom smiled leaning in close to him, her skin hot as she gently touched his skin. "Save her," she breathed and leaned back as her body began to bleed and flames licked away at her skin.

Claire screamed as Sam came in the room, a knife in his hands, he went for her throat.

"NO!" Dean screamed whilst gasping awake.

Lisa flinched beside him and sat up alert. She looked at him with soft eyes, Dean's lip trembled and he removed the covers off him to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Another nightmare?" she asked softly rubbing his back soothingly.

Suddenly sounds of a baby crying appeared and both of them sighed. "I'll see to Sean," Dean sighed whilst standing up and walked to the nursery.

He bent down and picked up Sean, his only sisters baby, he looked deep into his blue eyes and saw his sister – he had to look away quickly before the memories he had buried came digging back up. Sean snuggled into his Uncle's chest, knowing that both of them were safe, he stopped crying.

"What's up with you?" Dean asked stroking his blonde locks.

The baby gurgled as if speaking a different language.

"Did you want to come to our bed?" he asked Sean looking down at him; he squirmed in Dean's arms – which normally meant a no. "Ok…we'll stay here," Dean yawned and sat in the chair beside the crib.

"Dean?" a tired Ben asked rubbing his eyes in the door way.

"What you doing up?" he frowned and worried a little as Sean moved in his arms.

"I heard Sean cry, then I heard voices, I thought I would check on him," Ben admitted.

"Well thanks mate, but go back to bed," Dean nodded; Ben nodded in response and went back to bed.

A couple minutes past and both Dean and Sean fell asleep. Sean hiccupped as he slept and Dean frowned as he saw his sister appear infront of his eyes.

"Sean," she breathed as he jolted awake – again.

"I love you sis, but you need to stop interrupting my sleep!" Dean sighed leaning his head back.

* * *

><p>"Morning Dean!" Ben said skipping into the room and sitting opposite him.<p>

Dean frowned. "Morning buddy! What's got you high?"

"Some hot chick is at school today, I am so totally in! Can you drive me to school with Sean and the Impala? Babies always melt the chick's heart!" Ben grinned.

Dean frowned and turned around to view Lisa. "Are you sure he's not mine?" he mouthed, Lisa nodded and laughed.

Dean fed Sean some mixed up baby food and sighed looking at Ben, contemplating whether he should drop him into school today. "Let me think about it," Dean smirked.

Ben shrugged and grabbed some toast in the centre of the table.

Once they had all finished, Dean set Sean up in the car and called for Ben to move his ass. His next door neighbour was in the garden and heard him use _aggressive_ language; Dean just nodded and gave a smile followed by a wave.

Ben ran out with his school bag on his arm and jumped into the Impala.

Lisa ran out carrying his lunch and passed it too him, giving him a stroke and a kiss on the forehead. "Behave!" Lisa ordered, Ben nodded and slammed the Impala door shut.

"HEY!" Dean shouted, Ben found it amusing and giggled, as Lisa pursed her lips.

"You going to be ok driving that thing?" Lisa asked placing her hands in her pockets.

"It can't be sitting in the garage all this time," Dean sighed and looked at Sean who was in a baby seat at the back.

"Sean," Lisa mumbled smiling and nodding.

"What?" Dean frowned.

"It's such a good name, what made you think of it?" Lisa asked intrigued.

"It's a long story," Dean mumbled and Lisa nodded understanding (long story normally meant he didn't want to talk about it) they gave each other a quick kiss and Dean hopped into the Impala and drove off.

* * *

><p>Ben came back from school overwhelmed with his 'first kiss' and was sat playing his computer game with the TV on in the background. Dean and Lisa were helping Sean to walk, the doctors said he was an <em>early learner<em> and that it's normal for him to be standing up by his first birthday. They clapped and cheered as Sean made it to Dean and Lisa every now and then, and they rubbed his back when he fell to the floor.

They were waiting for the first guest to arrive to their party, one year since Dean had stayed with them and it was Sean's first birthday.

One by one people poured into the house, neighbours, friends, some relatives (Lisa's relatives). Dean watched as they filled the entire house and garden, laughing, smiling, sharing memories – living the normal life. He watched as Sean clapped and gurgled at the attention he was getting at attempting to walk infront of the guests, by diving towards Lisa.

"You ok?" one of Dean's new friends asked.

"Yeah I am," Dean smiled taking a sip of beer.

Suddenly the door bell rang and both Dean and Lisa shared a glance, Ben was away with the faeries as he was having a game war between his friends, whereas Sean squealed with delight and attempted to get the door. Lisa gasped and grabbed him.

"Enough walking for you," she sighed placing him on his play mat with all his toys.

"I'll get it," Dean shouted and opened the door he gasped when he saw a familiar face wearing a trench coat.

"Hello Dean," the emotionless voice spoke.

"Castiel," Dean frowned and walked outside closing the door behind him. "What are you playing at man? I haven't seen you in a year, and now you show up?"

"I have found Claire," he announced emotionlessly.

Dean took a sharp intake of breathe and his eyes became wide.

* * *

><p>"Wait! WHAT! Where?" Dean ordered, he was still in shock, but he decided he was angry.<p>

"I can't say, there is no time," Castiel said staring Dean in the eyes to show how serious he was.

Dean frowned he had more questions but for now he nodded.

"You have to do a number of things, fill up a bath of cold water NOT warm; you need at least two towels and a warm drink. You MUST do this Dean, Claire depends on it," Castiel said gravely.

"Ok," Dean nodded fast and turned for the door. "But…" he swivelled around to see the angel had disappeared. "…great," he muttered.

Dean walked in the front door and Sean squealed with delight, Dean picked him up as he walked over to Lisa who was preparing some drinks in the kitchen.

"We have to get everyone out," Dean announced as Sean clung on to him.

Lisa frowned eyeing up Sean then Dean. "Why?"

Dean swallowed before he was about to say the words for the first time. "Claire's coming back, don't ask me how I don't know, but I am getting my baby sister back!" he said and Lisa nodded understanding, she turned into the living room and clapped her hands.

"Right everybody there's been a change in plans, I know it's still very early on in the party, but you're going to have to leave!" Lisa ordered shooing them out the door.

"What? Why?" was the main reaction she got. Dean plumped Sean in his high chair and walked into the living room.

"Sean has a rash, we need to get him checked out!" he said quickly and everyone nodded, grabbed their bags and coats and left.

"What happens next?" Lisa asked; worry was clear in her eyes.

"I don't know," Dean shrugged.

"Sean has a rash?" Ben asked in a panic. "And you don't know what happens next?"

"Hunny it's ok," Lisa said soothingly as she ruffled his hair. "He's fine, just play your game and watch TV ok?" she asked and he nodded plonking himself on the couch.

"Momma," Sean's voice giggled from around the corner.

Dean and Lisa both exchanged wide glances before running into the kitchen to see Sean playing with his bricks on his high chair.

They sighed with relief and began to tidy up the house from the party, unsure of what to do next. They both thought Sean saying Momma was in their heads so they didn't question it as they tidied. Dean then went up the stairs to attend to Castiel's orders.

* * *

><p>They finished and Dean, Ben and Sean were sat at the table. Ben was still playing on his game, and the mini TV was on in the kitchen as Lisa prepared some snacks.<p>

Suddenly the news came on the TV, both Dean and Lisa frowned, the news was never on this early. They stopped what they were doing intent on listening.

"Breaking news, a segment from the north pole has rapidly melted within the last few minutes. Luckily our reporter was already out there doing some research and is there, live, now with the scenes," the main broadcaster announced.

The screen switched to a woman reporter running up to the hole with the news crew. "Yes as you can see Austin, we are running to the scene now! Just a few minutes ago a warm light beamed down to create…" she paused looking down at the floor. The camera moved down to see a very deep, perfectly circular hole, in the ground. "…I've never seen anything like this, it…it's as if someone has tunnelled down to get something!" She announced breathless, Dean looked to Lisa and Lisa looked back, they were both worried at the coincidence that this would happen the same day Claire was due to come back.

Suddenly a familiar sound entered the living room and Dean rushed too it.

"Momma," Sean giggled as he played with his blocks.

"What did you just say?" Ben asked fascinated, he put down his game.

Dean went into the living room to find Claire in his arms. Her body looked stiff, her skin was pale white, her lips were blue, and she was beginning to drip water.

"Help!" Castiel said struggling with her.

Dean nodded and took her off him, he felt a sense of joy as he held his sister in his arms. Lisa walked in to check if Dean was ok and gasped when she saw Dean holding a young girl who looked dripping wet and cold.

"Time is ticking Dean!" Castiel reminded him, Dean nodded and ran upstairs where he made the necessary preparations, he would focus on Lisa later.

"I have to say Cas you took your time!" Dean grunted as he carried Claire to the bathroom.

"Place her in the bath!" Castiel ordered.

"Wait?" Dean said about to follow Cas' orders but stopped once he realised something. "She's freezing in my arms and you want me to put her in a cold bath?" he frowned.

"Just trust me!" Cas urged as he grabbed Claire's feet and Dean kept hold of her arms, they carefully placed her in the bath.

"She's not breathing Cas!" Dean said worried as he tried to feel her pulse.

"Of course she isn't," Castiel sighed and placed two hands either side of her head. He breathed in and focused; slowly he removed his hands and placed them on the top of her head pushing her gently into the water until she was fully in.

"What the hell?" Dean said going to get her out but Castiel 'shushed' him.

Slowly the water started to steam, and then Claire's body jolted. Dean stared in wonder as it jolted again. The light above the bath started to flicker, as her limbs started to move, thrashing about wild-ly in the boiling water, her eyes snapped open, the bulb smashed and Castiel released her. She burst upwards, out of the water, in one big almighty gasp then collapsed again back into the bath.

"You can take her out now," Castiel nodded.

Dean just glared at him before removing his dripping wet sister out the bath. She coughed water a couple of times but Castiel said she would be ok.

"Cas, what the hell you could've killed her!" Dean protested after he placed Claire on the towels covering the mini couch in the bathroom.

"Believe me it was necessary," Castiel's emotionless voice replied.

"Um…" Lisa suddenly appeared in the doorway as she looked at Dean, Castiel and an unconscious Claire. "…Ben's gone to a friend's house and the baby is sleeping," she announced. She stared down at Claire and walked in cautiously. "How's she holding up?" she nodded towards Claire.

"I don't know," Dean sighed staring at his sister with hope.

She groaned a couple of times and they all stared at her intently. "Dean?" she croaked squinting as she looked towards him.


	2. Momma

Hey all : ) Here's chapter two! I hope you enjoy it, and thanks SOOO much for the Reviews so far : ) I really appreciate them xxx.

* * *

><p>Momma<p>

Heat started to surge through my entire body and I could _feel_ for the first time in what seemed like forever, I knew someone had saved me, I knew that I was back. I was getting closer and closer, numbness was dying down and I could actually feel my body. I could feel my chest move frantically as my breathing went from nothing to erratic. My arms and legs were thrashing around and I snapped my eyes open. My vision was cloudy and blurred but I could make out a small plug at the end of the compartment - I was in a bath. I tried to get up but something was holding me down, hands maybe? I clung to the side of the bath my legs still kicking the water, the temperature was rising and my skin was turning a deep red, the hands released me as I shot up from the water. My eyes became blurred and starry and that's when everything went black – again.

"Cas, what the hell you could have killed her!" a familiar voice snapped.

"Believe me it was necessary," another familiar voice replied.

"Um…" a nervous voice suddenly appeared. "…Ben's gone to a friend's house and the baby is sleeping," the voice announced as if it was extremely important, it was a woman, and her voice was delicate and soft. "How's she holding up?" she asked and I felt her walk closer.

"I don't know," the first voice replied frustrated, with a hint of worry, I knew who it was.

"Dean?" I croaked and blinked my eyes open looking up towards him.

My vision was blurred but I blinked a couple of times to see Dean staring down at me with wide eyes, like he was unsure of what to do. I groaned as I sat up and held my pounding head.

"The headache will last a couple days," Castiel announced handing me a warm drink which I downed instantly, my cold throat needed it.

"Thanks Cas," I frowned.

"Claire?" Dean asked after he seemed to get over the initial shock.

"Yeah who else?" I shrugged frowning.

Just then floods of memories came to my mind, Sam jumped into the pit, and Dean was beaten – badly…but Castiel saved him, and I…my baby! MY SEAN!

"Sean!" I gasped standing up but this woman stayed in the door frame.

"He's sleeping," she said crossing her arms. "Sorry…I'm Lisa," she announced and I nodded.

"Listen, you do not know the past few weeks of hell I have endured, now please let me see my child! My Sean!" I urged raising an eyebrow.

"How…" Dean paused and I turned to view him. "…how did you know he was called Sean?"

I frowned. "I was going to name him that right before…" I paused as I remembered what happened after I managed to push Sean out…Dean held him they both exchanged glances and I started to shiver, I got really cold then these lights appeared around me and I disappeared.

"Cas what's wrong with her?" Dean urged coming up to me trying to look in my eyes and examine my emotion.

"She will be recollecting her memories right about now," Cas announced as the sound of a baby, my baby, crying was in the air. Lisa rushed out of the room.

"Sean!" I said helplessly, Dean stood infront of me. "Dean let me past," I urged silently tears coming to my eyes.

"I can't let you do that," Dean shook his head pursing his lips as water came to his eyes. "I-I…need to know that you're ok," he said composing himself.

"Dean…how long was I in darkness for?" I asked dreading the answer.

"One year," he croaked.

I gasped and fell into his arms I couldn't hold myself anymore I just cried, continually, I had missed a whole year of my life! Of Sean's life! I had left Dean alone for a year without Sam and to raise my own child, could I get any more selfish?

Castiel shared a glance with me and I nodded letting him leave, I knew how awkward he got when too much human emotion was around and he didn't know how to respond.

"I'm so sorry," Dean said, his voice was strained and I wondered if he was crying.

I shook my head in his arms, we were sat on the tiled flooring, and Dean cradled me. "You have NOTHING to apologize for," I sniffed. "I'm sorry you were alone…I'm guessing Sam…" my voice trailed off, I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "He's still…away,"

I tensed as more pain hit and more tears slipped.

Lisa poked her head around the door and gave us a soft smile, a year with this girl…I was sure that they would be more than friends.

"Sean's awake," she said her attention now focused on me.

I stiffened in Dean's arms, and nodded as she left the room.

"What?" Dean frowned.

"I don't…I don't think I can do this!" I said in a panic standing up.

"Do what?" Dean asked confused as he tried to read my face.

"Be a Mom! Sean has had Lisa for a year…with you, maybe…" my voice trailed off as I contemplated it.

Dean's jaw stiffened. "No! You listen to me! You are going to go out there and greet your Son for the first time, it's his first birthday this way you will never miss any of his birthdays, you'll turn up to them even when your old and scatty! You are going to be the best Mom out there! And don't you forget it!" Dean said staring me in the eyes, I tried to avoid them, but they won over and I nodded shocked at his attitude. "Good!" Dean said, and smiled quickly.

"Jeez, don't get your panties in such a knot," I smirked playfully punching him, he rolled his eyes and shook his head as he led me out of the bathroom.

As we walked closer down the stairs, we over heard Lisa talking to Sean.

"Yeah," she said very over dramatic and smiley as Sean showed her a toy, he was sat on her lap. "Whose a good boy? Hey? You are!" she beamed and Sean laughed in response picking up another block.

His laugh was…beautiful the best laugh anyone could have, and when he smiled he had cute dimples in the side of his pale cheeks. Pale like me, blue eyes like mine, and curly blonde locks covering his head, like mine. Yet when I looked at him, he reminded me so much of Matt, it ached just a bit.

Lisa felt our presence and looked up giving me a soft smile, Sean hadn't notice we were in the room yet, and for that I was glad.

"Would you like to hold him?" Lisa asked smiling.

I nodded quietly.

"Momma!" Sean gurgled laughing and clapping as he looked at me. Both Dean and Lisa shared a glance.

"Hey little man!" I beamed running up to him and scooping him up in my arms. His body was so tiny and fragile, I was as careful as I possibly could be. Sean beamed at me showing me almost a perfect set of teeth! My eyes went wide and he snuggled his head on my chest attempting to give me a hug. I smiled trying to hold back the tears of joy and sat on the sofa opposite Lisa. "This man has teeth! Are you sure I haven't been gone more than a year?" I laughed nervously.

Lisa smiled. "Doctor said this ones an early learner for everything, it's not unusual for him to have almost a full set of teeth at this stage anyway," Lisa shrugged.

I nodded and looked at the top of his head then back to Lisa. "Thank you," I nodded. "Both of you," I smiled staring at Dean.

"You all need someone to look after you, especially with everything you've been through," Lisa smiled and gently touched my knee. "There's no need to thank me," she smiled and looked at her watch. "Are you going to be ok with him for about ten minutes?" she asked, and I nodded. "Good, I need to pick up Ben, I'll be right across the street," she smiled getting up and walking out the front door.

The air was filled with a couple minutes of awkward silence.

"So…why Sean?" Dean asked sitting next to me.

"Isn't it obvious?" I smiled and shook my head. How could he not get it? I sighed as he didn't respond. "It's yours and Sam's name put together," I shrugged.

Dean smiled slightly and looked down at Sean; he gave his head a soft stroke then looked back to me. I knew that was a thank you in itself even if he didn't say it.

"What exactly does Lisa know?" I asked staring at Sean.

"I didn't tell her much, just that Sam's in the pit, and you were…safe," he shrugged as I tensed.

The memories were restoring every second I moved, Huntington's, Anna, and…Matt! I gasped and looked up to Dean in panick. Matt? Where the hell was Matt?

"Where's my stuff?" I asked quickly.

Dean shifted in his seat.

"Dean?" I urged.

"I…I threw your maternity stuff away, I kept some of your clothes, and…I kept your phone, fake I.D, but…" he paused and I edged him on with subtle head movements. "…I buried them."

I grunted. "Why?"

"It doesn't matter," he said quickly. "But Lisa has some clothes, I'll run upstairs and get some, put Sean in his pen, and get changed and dried, otherwise you will give Ben a fright when he gets back!" Dean mumbled walking up the stairs.

I put Sean in his play pen, and looked down at myself. I was wearing the same long top, which just about covered enough, from one year ago when I was giving birth. I had NO bottoms on. I blushed a light red and followed Dean up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Sean seems as good as gold!" I shouted from the bathroom. I had a pile of clothes and Dean was waiting outside for me to get changed.<p>

"Yeah…Well…He wasn't always like that!" Dean talked back.

"Really? Why?" I frowned putting some underwear on.

"The first week or so after you…" he trailed off, it stung to hear him like this, unable to say what happened. "…he would NOT stop crying, I even threatened to send him to Bobby, but then he just stopped." Dean sighed from outside. "It was like he was…"

I had finished getting changed into a flowery top, my hair was dry by this stage – so I just pinned some bits to the side, and I had some skinny jeans on. Amazingly I was about the same height as Lisa. I opened the door and looked to Dean. "…you were gunna say…it was like he was…mourning…weren't you?" I asked and looked to the floor slightly.

Dean shifted his feet and nodded.

"I think I need to find Matt," I frowned after I realised what I had said.

"What?" Dean frowned, looking at me puzzled.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Sean has a right to see him,"

"We'll discuss it later," he nodded as we heard Ben and Lisa walk in.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sam sighed as he dumped his duffel bag on his motel bed. He looked up at his cousins and grandfather and something was bothering him, something didn't feel right – something had changed, someone was close.<p>

"You alright?" Matt asked tapping him on the back.

"Yeah," Sam frowned.

"Good," Matt smiled.

"Um…any news on Claire?" Sam asked hopefully. That was Matt's task, he could only join them in the hunts if he went out looking for Claire.

"Some crap on the news, but it's a no show, no storms or weather changes – just a freak ice melt," Matt shrugged.

"Alright-y then, let's get moving!" Sam smiled quickly and his cousins, grandfather and Matt left the room. Sam sighed staring down at the bracelet on his arm, he picked up his gun and shut out the images of Claire as he walked to the van.


	3. Beginning of a New Life

Hey all sorry it's been forever since I last updated but I have been major busy, anyway I am on spring break and shall be updating a lot more! Enjoy! Thanks and please don't forget to R and R :D

Beginning of a New Life

"Claire," someone taunted me saying my name over and over again in a creepy play-like kind of way. I didn't like it. So for some reason I was running, as fast as my legs could carry me, he didn't want me there so he wouldn't mind me running _away_. Stones dug into the bottom of my feet as they pounded to the ground, my arm scraped across several dusty cars and my hair was blowing wildly across my face. He was still following me I could sense it.

Suddenly I ground to a halt, the scene had merged into Bobby's room, I would recognise the dusty wallpaper any day! I heard banging and Bobby mumbling something. I walked closer, Sam – our Sam – had Bobby up against the wall by the neck, a dagger pointing in Bobby's direction that was held by Sam! I frowned and walked silently closer.

"Sam…?" I breathed unsure of what was happening here.

He turned to me, his face distorted, his body was black. I screamed as he lunged towards me.

I took a big intake of breath and leaped up from Lisa's sofa, a headache fresh in my head, pounding against the inside of my skull. Nice to see that not that much has changed – I still get nightmares, I thought to myself.

I looked around the dark living room and saw that a light was on, I walked towards it slowly, bracing myself for any danger. But it was just Dean – he had fallen asleep infront of the computer, drooling on the key board. I creaked the door shut and grabbed Lisa's house phone that was on the side. I dialled in the appropriate number and waited till someone picked up.

"Hello?" the same grumpy voice grunted as he answered the phone.

I held back the sudden joy and opened my mouth to speak. "Hey Bobby," I laughed nervously.

"Who is this?" he grunted back.

"It's Claire…I'm back, Castiel bought me back," I urged, Dean told me the story of his phone call to Bobby when Castiel raised him from hell, Bobby thought it was someone playing a sick joke.

"Oh sure, and I'm Santa," he huffed about to put down the phone.

"Bobby Wait!" I urged and surprisingly he was still on the line. "I don't care if you don't think this is me, there's just one thing I have to say. I'm sorry, I'm sorry you are always being bought into Winchester crap, I'm sorry you were bought into the apocalypse. But I'm not sorry I went to the field with Dean to meet Sam. I'm not sorry I tried to save my brothers as well as myself." I paused as I heard Bobby's breaths on the other end. I had to say that speech then he would definitely know that it was me.

"Claire," he breathed, this time his voice was strained. "Claire when d'ya get back?" he asked. "Where are you? D'you need me to pick ya up?"

"No, no, I'm fine. I'm with Dean and…this girl called _Lisa?_" I asked and Bobby was silent on the other end.

"That's good, they'll look after you," he sighed morbidly.

"If that's good then why do you sound like I am still dead?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No reason, except…" he paused. "…right now you have to make a choice. Dean…he's got out of huntin! You, well at this moment in time you are out of the radar. No-one knows you exist, your parent's had you declared dead, so you've gotten out of the game too. But that can change, you can come back into huntin' just by staying with me," Bobby explained.

"Whoa! Back track right there! My parent's had me declared dead!" I growled.

"Claire…you were gone for a year! They only decided to do it two days ago, but it's done! It will look a little…off…if they suddenly declare you alive!" he sighed he was tired, I could tell. I looked at the clock on the wall it was three o'clock but he was always up at this time.

"I-I don't know which one I want to choose," I frowned rubbing my temples because of my headache.

"You have time to think about it," he sighed down the phone.

"Thanks," I nodded then the awkward silence followed. "I better be off, get some more sleep – not that I haven't been asleep for like a year or anything." I chuckled lightly but obviously Bobby didn't find it funny. "I'll call you to let you know my decision."

"Ok," he said and I was about to put the phone down. "Oh and Claire…" I heard his voice shout and I quickly put the phone back to my ear. "…I missed you," he mumbled quickly.

"I missed you too Bobby," I smiled and hung up.

* * *

><p>General P.O.V<p>

Bobby took Claire's disappearance the hardest. The only thing that distinguished between him and a Winchester was his way with handling death. The first couple of months he took any job he could, shooting possessed people, hunting things. But then after that, he got bored, he was on his own until Sam came along. All sparkly clean and new with Samuel, they went to get Dean but saw he had a new life and decided to turn away. Another insult to add to the injury for Bobby. He didn't like Samuel; he didn't like all the cousins that started appearing through the months. It wasn't the same kind of feel anymore. So he started to hunt just demons, he met up with Rufus a couple of times and occasionally he met up with Matt. But that still didn't fill the gaping hole, he needed more. But he knew he couldn't do it, so he went back to his phones and helping other hunters.

So after one whole year had passed from Claire's disappearance, at three o'clock in the morning, when he received a phone call from Claire he was more than overwhelmed. He hated to admit it to the boys but he did like her. She was more honest than the boys, she would call him whenever they got to a new destination to let him know they were safe – and he sure as hell missed that.

After he had the conversation with Claire he ran to a post-it-note on the fridge and punched in the appropriate numbers into the phone.

"Hello?" A frustrated voice answered, like he was in the middle of something.

"Sam, it's Bobby, I've got news!" he urged and Sam suddenly stopped what he was doing.

* * *

><p>"Where you going?" Samuel asked Sam as he walked past to see him frantically packing his bags with Matt.<p>

"We've got a lead on Claire," Matt said as he brushed past him.

"Oh," Samuel shifted his position. "Well…I'll gather the guys, we'll pack and leave first thing in the morning,"

"No," Sam said quickly making Samuel glare at him. "Thanks and everything but Claire's my sister, she has nothing to do with this part of my family, any part of you." Sam said coldly. Matt looked at the two of them cautiously before grabbing both their bags and waiting outside.

"Fine we'll leave tonight, just give us all twenty minutes maximum," Samuel pushed.

"Why are you so insistent on coming?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

Samuel whistled for the rest of the gang to get moving and they rushed about around him. "Because…" he smirked walking closer to Sam. "…no matter what you say, Claire's family," he leaned away and started rushing about with the others.

* * *

><p>Claire P.O.V<p>

"School!" I blurted out, Sean was sat on my lap playing with some bricks, he didn't mind me shouting infact he giggled. "What's the stupid point in school?" After Dean and Lisa woke up they talked for a while in their study then came outside to give me a newly awaken baby and finally a big talk on how they think I should go to school!

"Dad would have wanted it," Dean said stood next to Lisa, his intentions were fierce.

I sighed. "I'm eighteen I can do what I like so I say no," I grunted.

"Technically your seventeen," Lisa announced, she just had to remind me that I was dead for a year.

I grunted. "Thanks for the reminder!"

Dean looked to the floor and moved closer. "If you don't do it for Dad do it for Sean,"

"Sean needs to know that you can't get through life easily, education is important, especially if you're going to be living with us for however long you decide." Lisa smiled softly – damn that soft kind smile, she reminded me of my mother.

"Fine!" I sighed. "When do I start?"

"In about two hours we have a meeting with the head master," Dean smirked cheekily, how I missed that playful grin.

I frowned as I watched the clock. "Wait…Ben goes to school in about two hours!"

"Wow you really do need an education," Dean mumbled.

Lisa laughed. "Hunny your going to the same school as Ben, is that ok?"

"Yeah I guess," I smiled softly back. I clung on to Sean as if my life depended on it. The thought of leaving him – again – but just while I slept, made my heart sink, so the thought of leaving him for five hours during the day made me want to die. But they both had a point; I need to teach him the importance of education.

* * *

><p>General P.O.V<p>

Sam and Matt exchanged silent glances at the back of the truck. Sam knew the consequences of going to see them. All three of them. He knew that he would suffer the most emotional pain if Claire rejected him for Dean, or Dean rejected Sam for Lisa. And he also knew if he took one look at his nephew he would want to take him away too.

Matt on the other hand had an elongated longing for his son. But he promised himself and Dean that, that wouldn't happen until he found Claire. The thought of Claire being so close made him burst with excitement, but being a strong Huntington he kept those feelings locked deep in his chest – oh his father would be proud. Matt didn't sleep the whole journey, when anyone stopped for a pee he would be as quick as possible it's just a shame the others wouldn't.

"What's the rush?" Samuel would say to both Matt and Sam every time they stopped. "She'll still be there in the morning."

* * *

><p>Claire P.O.V<p>

I held Sean tight whilst we sat in the head masters office. We had discussed the detailed cover-story for my disappearance and we also made sure Ben knew what to tell all his friends whilst we were in the car on the way over here.

"So Miss Winchester…you have no public records why is that?" the head master asked me but I looked to Dean who was sat on my left side.

"My brother and I moved around a lot before Claire's mother died," Dean explained.

"So this little fella is your brother?" the head master smiled tickling Sean under the chin, I more than wanted to rip him away, but Dean placed a hand on my knee to remind me to restrain myself.

"Yes," I said with tight teeth.

"You must be pretty glad you have your Uncle to look after you," he stated and I nodded enthusiastically.

"So can she start school?" Lisa asked wanting to get to the point.

The head master laughed and leaned back in his chair. "Of course! When can she start?"

Lisa beamed a smile, and Dean swallowed hard, I eyed him up cautiously.


	4. School Life

Hey all, so I guess I need to apologise to and I think TrinityR for deleting the first two chapters of the new season from _The Storm _and wiping out their Reviews. However I promise I will stick with season two on this one story so you won't have to keep finding a new one – ok well that last point applies to everyone. Stormyrayne23 you are quite awesome and have read this story in three whole days! WOW! Really touched! Thank you! And thank you too all the lovely people who have now put this on story alert, and some of my other stories on their favourite stories list. Thanks again, now enough babbling from me, I shall let you read! Thanks again and enjoy!

School Life

I said goodbye to Sean, I desperately tried not to be too clingy as Lisa took him away from me, and I tried my best not to get funny looks from the headmaster. But if he thought my mother died, then my response would be natural right? I clung on to him and gave him a thousand kisses in which he giggled and waved his hands about as if he was being attacked by some playful fly.

"Looks like you really love that boy," the headmaster smiled once we were walking down the empty school hallway – the smell of bleach was thick in the air as a cleaner mopped the floors.

"Yeah, yeah I do! We've had a lot of…rubbish happen to us these past few wee-I mean years!" I smiled quickly once we stopped at a door. A rowdy class was awaiting my arrival inside, and I was just glad Lisa managed to get some clothes for me. Jeans, a decent top, and a thin cardigan, with some boots – good sense in fashion as well Lisa had.

"Now are you ready?" He asked me staring down at me with his old eyes.

I took a big breath. If I could handle the devil, an archangel, and my brother fighting, not to mention experiencing death itself then I sure as hell can handle a couple of school kids. "Yeah, I am," I smiled quickly as he opened the door.

"Good morning Miss Dunn," the head master smiled politely to the teacher as the class suddenly fell silent. "Any problems this morning?" he asked and I tried not to laugh.

"No-no-no, everything is just fine!" she replied breathlessly. "Who do we have here?" she asked peering behind the head master.

"Ah, this is Claire Winchester," he smiled turning so the teacher could view me.

"Hello Claire, class say hello," she ordered.

I turned to face the class that were eyeballing me. A couple of big stocky boys at the back were nudging each other, a couple of nerdy types appeared to be drooling. The obvious cheer leaders gave me a welcoming, friendly smile – something I am just not used to. And the normal girls just seemed bored.

"Hello Claire," they all said in unison but in different tones.

I nodded and gave a very quick smile.

"Right I'll leave you too it, have a good day," he nodded to me and whispered something in my ear as he brushed past. "I'll be in my office if you need me," and he went straight out the door.

Amazingly the class stayed silent.

"Now Claire," the teacher said grabbing some books and papers. "If you'd like to find a seat we will begin the session," she smiled at me like I had just saved her day.

"Thanks," I mumbled and took the only seat available. It was next to a cheer leader, her hair perfect, face perfect, figure perfect, and she got perfect grades! The only reason I could tell was because in big red marker there was an A ++ written on her latest essay.

She quickly turned her back on me as the teacher began to speak and whispered among her friends, they all nodded and she turned back to me with a soft smile – like Lisa's. "Hi, I'm Carmel," she said reaching out her hand so that I could shake it.

"Hi, Claire," I smiled quickly and took my hand back.

The teacher set us some general textbook stuff to do in groups and Carmel started to talk to me again. I had to remember Dean and Lisa's words, I was doing this for Dad but more importantly I was doing this for Sean. "If you don't mind me saying, without this sounding too weird…" she paused and I had to resist a chuckle. Weird was practically any Winchester's middle name. "…but you're really pretty!" she laughed nervously.

"Really?" I laughed. "Thanks, but I think you need a mirror, you are stunning! And from the two sentences you've spoken to me you seem like an amazing person as well," I smiled keeping my head down on my book.

She seemed really touched by this. "Thanks," she beamed showing her perfect teeth. Was there anything that wasn't perfect?

"Only speaking the truth," I shrugged. She pursed her lips then turned to her friends once more before turning back and striking up a general conversation. Stuff like the weather, favourite books, favourite TV programmes (well considering I have technically been living under a rock for a year I struggled with getting recent TV programmes but "friends" was a general one most people said.). We had a lot in common actually, this was her fifth school in three years, but this was also the longest one she had stayed at. Her parent's moved a lot because her mum works as a lawyer for big firms, but she quit her job and set up her own café down the street, so Carmel knew she would be staying here.

MY excuse for leaving a lot and moving a lot, was because of my Uncle and his _job_, he was a traveller, I was home schooled until he fell in love with his girlfriend and we moved in. My mother died travelling up north, killed by a bear – well I was bored and needed to be inventive. I told Ben the story I was running with way before Dean gave me the order to create my own cover story.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, when did she die?" she asked and touched my hand to let me know she was there for me. I looked at it awkwardly, thanks to my brothers and one year of being dead, human touch felt weird to me.

I sighed looking to the floor. "About a year ago, but I lived with my grandfather Bobby for a while until I got bored and moved here," I shrugged and was relieved when she moved her hand off of mine.

"Well I am sure glad to have you!" she beamed and nodded her head so that her pony tail bounced in the air.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" I pondered still looking at the pony tail.

"Yeah sure anything," she beamed flashing her blue eyes at me.

"Do all cheer leaders have to have their hair up?" I joked with a sly smirk.

She laughed. "No, only in nationals, when we're practicing and when we are at a game. When we're walking around school coach isn't fussed,"

"Ahh ok," I smiled looking down at my work.

"Do you have any cheerleading experience?" she asked me.

I nodded. "My first school I was at for a good few years. I was practically their coach, I made up a couple of routines but I never wanted to be in that crowd. The coach begged me but I didn't like the feel of the people in it," I chuckled.

She took a big intake of breath and flapped her hands like some duck trying to fly. "I have just had a massive idea! Our coach phoned in sick today, we were totally going to cancel our rehearsals but now you can step in!" she beamed.

"Oh I don't know," I sighed. Was I ready for a clique in school yet? Was I ready to go back to the old! I had to make a choice, soon. Bobby said I could stay with him or live the peachy life. I had been hunting for a mere nine months before I got killed, it wasn't even proper hunting, but I didn't have a choice whether I should stay or not. Now that I do have a choice, it's more difficult to make, I just want Dean or someone to run in here and tell me what to do.

"Please?" she begged.

I groaned. "Let me think about it ok? I mean it's only my first day, I don't want to step on anybodies toes!" I said eyeing up the other cheerleaders behind me.

"Trust me they love you!" she beamed.

"Let me think about it?" I asked again and she nodded understanding.

* * *

><p>Right pro's and con's. I thought to myself as I walked through the busy halls to lunch. Pro's I could live a new life, Sean will be safe, we all will – we don't have to worry about the monster's under our bed and the demons in our closet. We have someone to help me look after Sean – Lisa. And we have someone who could possibly be like a kid brother to both Dean and Me – Ben. Con's…who will save all the people? Who will hunt the things we've stopped hunting? How many people will die as a result to us stopping? I paused in my thoughts and in my tracks. All the con's are possibilities, questions, yet all the pro's are facts and statements. I knew what I had to do when I got home, but for now the first step was talking to Carmel.<p>

"Hey Claire," Ben's small body appeared infront of me.

"Hey spud," I joked ruffling his hair as he tried to smack my hand away.

"Hey there are chicks around!" he protested playing with the gel in his hair to put it back in the right place.

I rolled my eyes.

"So…" he said awkwardly. "…how's your first day?" he asked.

I rose an eyebrow I knew exactly who was behind this. "Ben give me your phone?" I asked nicely he got it out carefully and gave it to me. He watched as his phone beeped to my taps and I sighed grinning shaking my head. "Dean sent you didn't he?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ben sighed looking to the ceiling.

"Oh really?" I smirked. "Then why do you have this text on your phone?" I asked showing him the screen which read _"Ben keep an eye on Claire for me, check on her in your next break_," "So want to tell me the truth?" I asked.

Ben sighed. "Ok so what? The guy cares about you!"

I rolled my eyes. "What did he offer you?"

Ben shifted but wouldn't squeal.

"Ben…?" I asked tapping my feet impatiently.

"The AC/DC mix tape I've been wanting since forever!" he sighed uncrossing his arms.

I grunted. "Tell him thanks, but not to bother!"

Ben hesitated as he spotted someone behind me.

"Hey punk!" out of nowhere some fat ass kid walked past Ben hitting him behind the head and knocked him to the ground.

"Hey!" I shouted back, pissed I ran up to him, and tapped him on the shoulders. "Do you want to go back there and apologise to him? You know his name is not punk it's Ben!" I growled.

"Oh please," the fat cheeks talked back. "What are you, some puny little girl going to do about it?" he asked and I looked at Ben who was getting up.

I grinned and slammed him into the side of the lockers grabbing him up by the collar. "One I'm not puny, two I'm not little and three if you are even ten feet near Ben I will personally beat up your fat ass!" I growled anger prevailing me, I breathed in and dropped him, he landed with a thud onto the floor.

"Yeah now who you calling punk!" Ben shouted but looked at me with a blank expression.

"Sorry," I breathed.

"What are you talking about? That was totally AWESOME!" he smiled bouncing up and down. "You definatley have a Dean side to you!"

"Ah," I breathed at the mention of Dean's name. "Do me a favour and don't tell my brother?" I asked with a cheeky grin.

"Deal!" he smiled.

* * *

><p>"Hey Claire!" Carmel called to me. I was at the canteen grabbing my lunch and was looking for a quiet table alone.<p>

"Hey Carmel," I smiled and continued to search for a table.

"What are you doing?" she laughed and grabbed my arm yanking me to the obvious cheerleading and jock table. "Guys Claire, Claire Guys," she smiled and the girls gave me a kind hello. The boys all stopped talking to stare at me then nod. Carmel laughed. "Here take a seat next to me,"

"Ok," I nodded and sat down.

"Hi I'm Rachel," a tall tanned brunette smiled at me.

"Hi," I smiled back.

"And this is Fabre, Kelsey, Georgia, Michelle, Kim, and finally Harriett." Carmel smiled her back tall and proud as if showing off her fine trophies.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Oh nice work on George by the way," Fabre smiled, her hair was purposely died red, but not an outstanding red a lighter one.

"Um…George?" I asked frowning and shaking my head.

"Sorry forgot you were new, I'll re-phrase…nice work on that fat ass kid you scared half to death!" Fabre laughed and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah," I smiled awkwardly looking at my food.

"He's been bullying everyone," Michelle added.

"And finally he's got a taste of his own medicine," Kim beamed.

"What made you do it?" Kelsey asked making all the girls think about her question.

"Well my brother practically has a kid with his girlfriend, his name's Ben, and he hit him on the back of the head whilst I was talking to him and it sent him flying to the ground. I'm not proud of it, I let my anger get the better of me," I shrugged.

"Well you should be proud of it," Kim smiled slurping her milkshake.

"So have you thought any more about coaching us for the day?" Carmel asked with her puppy dog pleading face.

"Yeah actually," I smiled picking at my dinner.

"Really?" she beamed and clasped her hands together as if praying to god.

"I've been thinking, the likely hood of me sticking around this joint is high, so yes, I will coach you – but just for today!" I smiled.

She squealed with delight and went in for a hug but I stopped her.

"Sorry," I said awkwardly. "I'm just not the hugging type,"


	5. Routine

Hey all : ) So yeah my aim is to update at least every other day, but I can't do that until I get morreee Reviews *insert cheeky grin* I really appreciate all the story alerts and favourite stories and would LOVE some Reviews…pretty please? (now imagine Dean or Sam Winchester saying this :P )

Routine

It got to last period and the girls wanted to rehearse then, apparently because a big game was coming up both the soccer team and cheerleaders were aloud to miss the last lesson as long as they caught up on the work. Don't get me wrong I wasn't complaining, but I couldn't help but feel awkward missing my first English lesson of my academic year.

"Right girls!" Carmel spoke up clapping her hands and gathering the other fifteen girls. "This is Claire, she's new to the school but has a lot of experience in coaching, so I personally asked her to fill in for coach today and look at our routine. So please treat her with respect." She ordered and turned to me with kind eyes and whispered "they're all yours."

"Thanks," I whispered back. "Alright," I gulped. "Let's see what you got!"

They showed me their pretty awful routine and I immediately picked up on all their mistakes. I was in my element, I loved what I was doing, they took my constructive criticism well and surprisingly followed it.

In an hour they got some guy from the tech department to film there new routine so they could watch it back. I wasn't nervous as they all sat there and watched it, but then I reminded myself that there was a high chance I could be staying in this school, and then I became terrified. The tape finished and they all began to talk among each other.

Carmel smiled and stood up. "You are so awesome at this, I might have to watch my back," she joked and the others chuckled.

"So you really liked the changes?" I asked biting my knuckles.

"Yes," she chuckled. "In fact…" she paused to click her fingers. Two other cheerio's went into an office and came back out into the hall with a fresh cheerleading outfit. I gasped at the motion. Questions pouring through my head; was I ready for this? Did I need this? "…would you join our team?" she asked biting her lip nervously waiting for a reply.

"Um…" I hesitated as the bell rang for the end of the day. I subconsciously clutched at my necklace and when I realised Dean sprang to my mind. He wanted this for me, he wanted this for Sean, my son! "…yes." I smiled. Everyone squealed around me jumping up and down and they handed me my other sets of uniform and they laid down the rules. I had to wear it around school on rehearsal days which were everyday apart from Wednesday and we had a special uniform for nationals.

"Our first game is on Friday, but you practically taught us half our new routine and we have time to fit you in don't worry," Carmel smiled putting an arm around my shoulder. "Now let's see if that uniform fits!" she beamed as she led me into the changing rooms.

Luckily they had found me the right size and we didn't have to fuss. I came out and gave them a twirl, there eyes were surprisingly on stalks.

"Wow," Carmel said.

"Yeah wow," Kim added.

"How do you have a body that hot?" Carmel joked.

"Come on guys," I chuckled nervously as I felt myself burn.

"Seriously though, how?" Kelsey added, I had already come to the conclusion she was the dumb blond.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. We walked out of school together in our uniforms talking about random normal things. Carmel suggested the party after the big game should also be my _welcome party_ into the school and the cheerio team. I told them not to make a fuss, but they insisted.

"Claire!" Ben ran towards me.

"Hey buddy," I smiled.

"Aw you're really cute," Carmel chuckled.

"Well hey there," Ben nodded, just like Dean would – how is this not his son?

"Ben, anything important?" I pushed.

"Yeah, Dean's picking us up with Lisa and Sean," he smiled quickly and I nodded.

"I'll see you girls later?" I asked and they nodded as they carried on with their walk towards Carmel's car.

"Got into the Cheerleading Squad already?" Ben asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't…just don't!" I sighed shaking my head as we made it to the familiar car.

"Hey sis!" Dean grinned a cheeky smile as he leant against the car.

"Hey _UNCLE_," I reminded him. He rolled his eyes and opened the door for Ben to get in.

"That much of a good day?" Dean asked looking at my uniform.

"You want me to have a normal life, this is normal," I said tugging lightly at the skirt.

Dean went to the other side of the car and let me in. Inside Lisa was in the passenger seat turning around giving Ben a talk and Sean was in-between myself and Ben in the back.

"Momma," he squealed and clapped.

"Hey baby," I smiled. I wanted to pick him up and take him right out of the car seat, but Dean gave me a stern look and I knew I had to be patient.

"Wow…Claire you look…nice," Lisa commented as we started to drive.

"Don't…please just don't!" I sighed shaking my head.

"No honestly you look good," she smiled nodding.

"Yeah you mean I look good for someone who gave birth and then has been dead for twelve months?" I paused as the air was filled with an awkward silence, lucky for me Ben had his headphones in. "Sorry…I-I shouldn't have snapped. Thank you for your comment Lisa," I sighed and stared out the window at the neighbour hood houses. I let out a big sigh.

"What about you Ben how was your day?" Lisa asked trying to get the tension away with small talk conversation between her and her son, she poked him and he took off his headphones.

Dean glanced at me through the mirror and I glanced at him back. Just like we use to do in the Impala, it hurt to imagine it, so I looked away and focused my attention out the window.

* * *

><p>General P.O.V<p>

Dean and Lisa casually made their bed whilst Claire, Ben and Sean were playing downstairs. Lisa knew best to ask any more questions, she knew most of what had happened, but she had no clue as to Claire apart from the whole dead in ice thing and giving birth. Dean rarely spoke about family members, he spoke more of the events, the one time he did blurt out about missing Claire and Sam it hurt him too much, and it hurt Lisa too much to see him in so much pain. But she had to speak up, she was once a teenager too, she was in a cheerleading squad for a while, and she knew what cheerleaders were like.

"So how do you feel about Claire joining the cheerleading squad?" Lisa asked as the started to place the duvet in the duvet cover.

Dean chuckled to himself, a normal nice chuckle, it gave Lisa butterflies to hear it. Don't get her wrong she was more than greatful he had his sister back, especially if it made him even a teeny bit happier. "I think to hell with it," he shrugged. "Like she's been spouting, the chicks been dead for twelve months, I mean why not let her live a little." Dean shrugged.

Lisa nodded in agreement. "But she is still a teenager," she shrugged and Dean stopped what he was doing to look at Lisa seriously.

"But not just any normal teenager," he added. Satisfied with the state of the bed he nodded then went downstairs and into the kitchen. Lisa followed and smiled as she walked past the kids, and closed the kitchen door after she entered.

"If you want her gone all you have to do is say, I mean you've already done too much with letting me and Sean stay. I could send her too Bobby's," Dean shrugged.

"No, no, no," Lisa chuckled. "I love having her here, Sean's really happy, you're happy. I'm just saying, for her…all the saving the world crap seems like yesterday. Sam…seems like yesterday," she paused as Dean looked to the floor on the mention of his brothers' name. "She hasn't once talked about it, she's burying it, hiding it away and who knows the consequences of that!" Lisa said quietly just to be careful, she didn't want Claire listening in.

Dean took in a deep breath.

"All I'm saying is it's been a year for you, and you still have nightmares. For her it's only been a couple of days or weeks, she's going to start…grieving sooner or later," Lisa said looking solemn at Dean.

Dean nodded and griped the surface of the counter. "She's fine," he said finally and brushed past Lisa.

Normally Lisa wouldn't take any of his crap, but she made allowances, she would let him have the satisfaction of having his sister back, but when everything went tits up at least she could turn around and say _I told you so_.

* * *

><p>Claire P.O.V<p>

A couple of days later and I were more than settled in to my school. Every day felt like a breath of fresh air to me. No monsters, no ghosts, no demons to worry about. It felt like on long vacation, and I had even developed a morning routine for school. Which was weird, it had been a while since I had a normal routine. I would have a nightmare, wake up startled, get in the shower, dry my hair, apply some make-up, put on my cheerleading uniform and go downstairs for breakfast.

Today I had just gotten to the drying my hair part when Ben tapped on my door. "Come on," I shouted and stopped my hair dryer so I could hear him. My hair was damp and had turned into small dark ringlets. I was in a cream towel and my pale skin was still a bit wet. I was in Lisa's room but she said I could use her room for girly stuff.

"Hey," Ben smiled bouncing in with his pyjamas.

"What's up spud?" I questioned.

"Nothing," he sighed deeply.

I raised an eyebrow. "Ok I'll believe that when the moon shines out of my ass," I smirked and Ben laughed.

"Well…I need to ask you a question," he paused pursing his lips.

"Yeah kid-do anything," I shrugged suddenly feeling the seriousness in the atmosphere.

"Are you and Sean staying here? Like forever?" he asked and I frowned.

"Well I think we are why?" I frowned.

"Good," he smiled and stood up about to walk out the door. I quickly grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him back.

"Why?" I repeated.

He shrugged me off. "I just over heard Dean and my Mom talking in the kitchen the other day, I only caught glimpses of the conversation but they were talking about you. And I don't know exactly where you came from and where you've been since Dean has been here all this time but whatever it was I'm glad you're here now," Ben blushed. "I'm glad you're staying."

"Good, I'm glad you're glad," I beamed and ruffled his hair and he quickly exited the room.

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror as I dried my hair. My face was as emotionless as stone. My eyes seemed dim and I closed my eyes for a millisecond and an image of Sam coming at me with a knife made me jump and be alert, you know that feeling that you tripped or fell in your sleep? It was like that. More images, memories sprang to mind. The excruciating pain as Lucifer/Sam pointed at me his haunting words; _Claire, it's time for your baby to be born now,_ as my waters broke. Dean's faced puffed up from the hits he was taking from our own brother Sammy, but he wasn't our brother was he? He had the darkness inside him – Lucifer, and we were left to try and handle him, to try and get him back, to try and pick up the pieces.

Dean's head poked around the corner making me jump at my daydream in the mirror. He frowned and looked at me concerned as my hair was bone dry yet I was still drying it. "Are you ok?" he frowned.

I quickly put on a smile. "Yeah I'm fine,"

"Ok well breakfast is ready, we're leaving in twenty minutes," Dean nodded and I nodded back as he left the room.

Yep living the normal life was great…well it was better than creating more events that would cause more haunting memories? Wasn't it?


	6. Photos

Hey all : ) So yeah, if you know my writing, you know that this is leading up to something – well quite big! And you would know that I am leaving little links that will join up together very soon : ) So I hope you enjoy it and please remember to Review, and Subscribe, I really appreciate it! : )

Photos

Sat in class, I daydreamed out the window, watching the birds play in the trees. Every now and then they would swoop down seeing a worm then come back up feeling triumphant. Most importantly they would look after there forever chirping young ones. Like I should be doing right now, instead of being in this hell hole that they call school. The only exciting thing so far was getting into the cheerio's. It was Wednesday but coach scheduled an extra practise, because of me, she wanted to see me in action not see me on the tapes we recorded for her whilst she was away. So it meant wearing my uniform around school again, which I didn't mind. The looks and stares I got from people, wasn't that of a _she's a freak_ look, it was one more of jealousy. I had been in the school no more than two seconds and I was already high up in the social ladder, I knew that, but I still wasn't as happy as one year and nine months ago. I felt this hug gaping hole that started in my chest and slowly was making it's way down to my stomach.

"Miss Winchester," the teacher said my name curtly, she startled me but I soon sat up straight in my chair.

"Yes miss?" I smiled politely; it took every will I had not to shout _who the hell do you think you're talking too_? But I was proud that I managed to not say it, I had a feeling if I did say it, Dean and Lisa may not have been too happy, Lisa more than Dean but still I didn't want to upset her.

"Perhaps you could answer the question?" she said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Twelve?" I sighed bored, but kept fluttering my eyes innocently.

Her face turned from pale pink to a shade of dark red. "Miss Winchester!" she spat. "Have you been listening to anything I have been talking about in the past hour? Or were you too damn busy looking at a window?" she huffed standing up her hands curled into fists.

_Who did she think she was speaking too? A bloody imbecile? No! She was talking to the person who carried the freaking saviour of the apocalypse, who gave birth on Lucifer's command, she was talking to a dead person who only recently came alive in the last couple of days! _I screamed in my head. Then I thought. Wait! I was supposed to be living the _normal_ life! That involved forgetting the past, keeping my head low, and obeying orders like a good little girl, just then Carmel nudged me under the table with her foot, and nodded down to her book, her pencil silently tapping a word that said a name. Lord Darcy…? "Sorry miss, no miss, the answer is Lord Darcy," I smiled quickly.

Her shoulders went down and she unclenched her fists. "Right," she sighed. "Next time maybe don't give me all the hassle?" she said looking down her nose at me and walking back to the front.

I gave a thumb up to Carmel she knew that was me saying thanks.

The bell went for end of lesson and I was actually relived, relieved because I would have no more teachers harassing me for the rest of the day thanks to a free period in which most the cheerleading team had to practise, and relieved because when I got home I got to see Sean, and that time was getting closer and closer as the day went on.

"Everything ok?" Carmel asked once we were outside of class and walking down the halls. As per usual we had some stares, partly because Carmel was the best looking girl in school, and apparently so was I. "Is it about your Mom?" she asked softly.

I stopped walking and tensed, by Mom she meant Sam, I know she didn't know that she meant Sam but for some reason it stung more than normal. I turned to look at her, trying to keep a friendly face on. "Yeah, yeah it is! But I don't want to talk about it, ok?" I smiled softly.

She nodded and understood and we continued to walk through the halls.

* * *

><p>"Hey good looking girls," a soccer player bounced his way up to me , Carmel, Fabre and Kim. Fabre's hair seemed to glint redder in the afternoon sun, and Kim's dark skin and brown hair didn't seem to change.<p>

"Say cheese!" Michelle beamed as he put his arms around Carmel and me and we paused for a picture, I wasn't going to smile until I saw Ben patiently waiting for me, then out of nowhere the flash went off and Michelle took the photo.

I blinked at her completely confused, Ben saw me and waved, I nodded in response and he ran over too me. "Warn me next time Michelle," I chuckled but inside I wanted to scream at her.

"Sorry," she pouted. "Bailey you just had to get right on in there!" Michelle groaned.

Bailey gave somewhat of a cheeky grin and took his arms off us. Ben was still making his way over toward me. I looked to Carmel nervously and she chuckled.

"Sorry Claire, Bailey Claire, Claire Bailey," she laughed flicking her long straight blonde hair out of her way as she wrote something down in her diary.

"Hey," he nodded using a cheeky grin Dean uses to pull anything with a pulse.

"Hi," I nodded unimpressed.

"Claire," Ben smiled walking coolly towards us.

Carmel and the others resisted a giggle. I didn't know how old Ben was but he must have been a couple years younger than me (who was seventeen-should be eighteen.).

"Aww a picture with the girl's and Ben," Michelle beamed ready to take a photo. For some reason I instinctively pulled Ben closer too me, lucky no-one noticed.

"I'll take the photo Michelle," Bailey said. "That way you can be in one," he grinned.

"Thanks," she smiled and skipped over to Kim's side. Just the five of us, and Ben infront of me, who gave a cheeky grin.

Bailey took the picture and smiled at his achievement. Michelle took her camera back to make sure he got Ben in it, and he did. "I'll print everyone a copy off tomorrow," Michelle smiled and groaned when she saw her parents. "Damn! Forget they were picking me up, see you guys tomorrow!" she waved back as she ran towards the car.

Bailey didn't wave back he was too busy staring at me and Carmel, well it was one of us. He was a tanned stocky lad, quite big, but he played soccer so it was to be expected. But still this guy had more muscles than Matt! He was taller had hazel eyes and light brown hair. "Carmel, Claire…do you guys and Ben need a lift home?" he asked softly.

I looked to Carmel hoping she would give us a lift and bought her car today. She quickly glanced at me and saw the desperation in my eyes. "Um…not today Bailey," she smiled trying not to chuckle. "I promised them I'd take them home," she beamed. "We'll see you guys tomorrow?" she added looking at Kim, Fabre and Bailey.

They nodded quickly then walked off towards there cars. "Thanks," I smiled.

"No problem," Carmel smiled and she led us to her convertible. The roof was already down and the seats were soft leather. Ben jumped in the back seat and I shot gun the passenger seat at the front.

"Where you guys live then?" she beamed and I turned to Ben who started to ring off the address.

"Practise was great today," I smiled and took a deep breath of the fresh air as we drove, the one good thing about a convertible.

"Yeah," Carmel smiled. "It was, seriously you are a life saver I don't know how you do it!" she beamed and within what seemed like seconds we were at the house.

"Thanks Carmel," Ben smiled and hoped out the car.

"That's ok Ben anytime," Carmel smiled and her mouth dropped as Dean opened the door and leaned on the door post.

I hoped out the car and she grabbed my arm as I made it to her side. "_Is that your Uncle_?" she asked. I nodded. "_Now I know why you're smoking, the hot gene definatley runs in the family_." She smirked.

I rolled my eyes and took my arm back. "See you tomorrow!" I chuckled and jumped to the front door.

"Who was that?" Dean asked slightly paranoid.

"A friend, something you should get more of," I joked and smirked, but he didn't find it funny. "What's happened?" I asked seriously. "Sean? Lisa?" I said in panic suddenly going through the door to see Sean on the floor sucking on a piece of…well what appeared to be a rag. Lisa walked out hearing my footsteps and smiled at me, then at Sean. We looked across the room to see Ben looking through his phone on the table. Confused, I turned around to view Dean who was looking at me with his arms crossed. "Dude what the hell?" I growled.

"I never said anything was wrong," he shrugged.

"Right," I mumbled looking down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dean share a concerned glance with Lisa.

The air was filled with a weird atmosphere and I frowned as my palms were clammy and my head ached slightly.

"Who wants to go to the park?" Lisa beamed to break the ice.

Sean squealed with delight and clapped his hands. "Momma!" he squealed looking hopeful at me.

I was feeling…weird but I was infront of my son and had to put on a feminine face, motherly. "Sure," I sighed smiling. "Let me just get changed?" I asked and Lisa nodded.

After I got changed I did my hair in Lisa's room. It was up in a loose ponytail, I took it out and brushed my hair so that the ringlets ran smoothly down my head and curved my face. I wasn't normally one to worry about my looks but being in the cheerleading squad could do that to you. The sunlight shone through the window and I caught a glimpse of something sitting on the side, a camera! Did Michelle manage to get in here and plop a camera into my house?

I sighed, I could see the reason for photography, I suppose being a hunter could make you see that. You need to make the most of every second, because you don't know when the next bad thing will happen, you don't know if the next day you'll wake up and a Wendigo will drag you off and eat your flesh, or a demon will run in and torture you, or you might die for twelve months! I sighed and picked it up, I ran downstairs letting everyone know I was ready.

"Say Cheese!" I beamed as Lisa and Dean embraced each other. Dean smirked but surprisingly turned around and put a shoulder round Lisa ready for the picture. Lisa smirked and I pressed down on the capture button, it flashed and then I realised this wasn't my camera. "Crap! Sorry Lisa, but could I borrow this for the day? Get some pictures of Sean," I smiled innocently.

"Sure," She nodded. "You need to get him ready for the park, his coats in the closet with his shoes," she announced and I fetched them. I zipped him up and he was obedient as I placed his shoes on. Lisa showed me how to put the buggy up and put him in. Ben grabbed the camera and took a picture of me kneeling down next to Sean with a smile.

"Can we go to the park now?" he urged. "My friends are there!" he said jumping up and down on the spot.

"Come on then," Lisa sighed and I wheeled Sean out the front door. It was weird, holding responsibility for him like this, wheeling him – _I would have to do a lot of things for him soon_ a voice ran in my head.

* * *

><p>General P.O.V<p>

Sam, Matt, Samuel and Sam's cousins had arrived in a worn down house a few miles from Dean, Claire and Sean. They got there about twelve hours ago but were in dire need of sleep.

Matt however was sat up studying folk lore, something his Dad had taught him to do, he may be a psycho nut job but he missed him. He also missed his dreams, its part of the reason he couldn't sleep, but for Sam having the dreams were the reason he couldn't sleep.

Matt had to admit Sam seemed…different after returning from hell, ok very different! But he expected there to be issue's after anyone had been trapped in the box with Lucifer and Michael, but then Sam wasn't handling it the way Matt thought Winchester's did. Matt may not have his powers anymore but he knew something was wrong, but tonight he thought Sam's shiftiness was just because of anticipation on seeing his family again.

"You worried about Dean's reaction?" Matt questioned Sam. Matt was at the table with a dim lamp light, Sam was sat on his bed just staring into space.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"You know, what will his reaction be when he finds out his brother has been back for just under a year!" Matt declared trying to make it look like he was focusing on his book more than Sam's non-existent reaction.

"Dude, Dean's leading his own life, we're not interrupting that. We're just here to get Claire's decision," he replied still staring.

"Oh yeah, the normal life, or the bad ass hunting life," Matt chuckled and even Sam chuckled a little. "Seriously though man you should get some sleep, you want to look somewhat decent when you approach her," Matt grinned.

Sam chuckled lightly. "Yeah well I could say the same to you," he grumbled.


	7. Was it just my imagination?

Hey all : ) So yeah been a bit busy, but here is the update, I have a LOAD more where that came from. If you want to know why I am a bit outdated I explained it all on my website – where you can find the link on my FanFiction profile page.

Was it just my imagination?

Claire's P.O.V

Lisa decided to take me shopping, I know groan! I was a Winchester – we don't shop! I never even used to shop before I met my brothers. Anyway Ben bailed out, Dean surprisingly didn't, and my poor Sean got dragged along also. We decided to go after school…I liked that idea, it meant less time to shop.

"What about this?" Lisa asked.

I sighed and tried to be greatful for her playing a sister-like role with me. "Um…yeah I guess its ok," I shrugged.

Lisa sighed and looked to Dean who was mindlessly looking at some horrendous girl tops; to be honest Sean looked just as bored. "Momma," he sighed staring in to space.

I bent down and smiled at him; he looked at me and sighed. "Hey," I smiled and he giggled.

"Shall I just pick out the clothes for you?" Lisa sighed with a smile.

I smiled back. "I'm sorry, it's just for nine months I practically wore the same clothes! I wear my cheerleading outfit almost all week, give me some skinny jeans a couple of tops, and I'm fine," I shrugged.

Lisa, defeated, put back a random outfit I didn't need and then her face lit up. "But what about the after party on Friday?"

I smirked. "Yeah, ok maybe I'll need a dress!" I chuckled. Lisa smiled and we picked out a dark purple dress, it stopped flowing just before my knee's and apparently I had to have some nice black flats, or stiletto's to go with them, I couldn't just wear my trainers.

Dean willingly paid for them, apparently he won the money in a friendly poker match so didn't mind. We carried on walking through town; I made Lisa push Sean around, that way our cover story wouldn't be affected.

Dean and I waited outside of a convenience store whilst she and Sean grabbed a couple of things that she needed to get.

"So how long have you…well…you and Lisa…"

"Whoa! No chick-flick moments!" Dean smiled cheekily.

I gave a light chuckle in response, and then my face dropped as I saw some newspapers. Quickly I rushed to it and snapped it up in my hands. The headline was '_MYSTERY ICE HOLE – SCIENTISTS BAFFLED_' bellow was a picture of a ten foot wide circular hole in the middle of some ice, which just so happened to be in the middle of nowhere. I closed my eyes and instinctively shivered. I snapped back to Dean and held the front of the newspaper up. "What is this?" I demanded feeling slightly light headed.

Dean stared at it dumbfounded. "I guess that's how Cas found you," Dean shrugged just then Lisa and Sean came out of the store, I immediately put the paper down and gave Dean a _this isn't over_ glare.

"Claire!" I heard a not-so-familiar manly voice call me. I turned around to see Bailey waving at me, coming straight towards me, well this was a surprise! Why would he be in town?

I frowned and found myself blushing.

"Hey B-Bailey," I stuttered like an idiot…why was I stuttering? I turned around and Lisa was pursing her lips looking at my way over-protective big brother. She rolled her eyes smiling, and managed to lightly drag him away.

"Hey," he said again once he had reached me.

There was a brief pause.

"Sorry…I'm…to be honest, I didn't know how to ask this the other day. Well…infact I've been acting like a total…well a bit of a douche bag on you!" he smiled nervously.

"_Get on with it douche bag_," Dean's whisper was only audible to me my jaw tightened and I gave Bailey soft eyes.

"You barely spoke to me, its fine," I shrugged smiling – why was I smiling?

"So I was thinking…I mean Zack and Dylan are bringing some dates to the after party tomorrow," he shrugged looking at his feet. "You don't have to, but I would like to…well I was wondering…"

I pursed my lips and thought_ what the heck?_ "Do you want to go as my date to the after party?" I asked, new life meant new friends, meant new…boyfriends.

He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. That smile, so pure, so white…so rugged and handsome – man someone needed slap me around the face and tell me to get a grip! "Sure, do you need picking up after the game?"

I shook my head. "Um…actually I was getting ready at Carmel's after the game, I'm sure she wont object to you coming a bit earlier?" I shrugged.

"Ok," he smiled. "I'll see you then,"

I nodded and turned around to return to my family, I tried to hide the big grin that was forming, but failed miserably.

* * *

><p>"What you doing?" Ben asked as I was preparing my face in the mirror. I wasn't one to normally wear make-up only on special occasions and this is special!<p>

"Um…decorating the house you?" I replied sarcastically.

Ben grinned. "I like you," He blurted.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him. "I…like you too," I replied awkwardly then carried on with what I was doing.

"No not like, like, like!" he chuckled. "That would be weird," he said pretending to shiver. "I mean Dean seems happier these days, and it's ever since you've come back," he shrugged.

I looked to the floor, if I had any doubts as to whether I should stay or not, that would have made me stay! I was all hooked up about Sean needing me but Dean needed me just as much! I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"How…messed up was my brother when he…turned up?" I asked, I assumed Ben didn't know every detail to what had happened, especially after his first outburst of telling me he wanted me to stay.

Ben shrugged. "Well he was strange for the first two months or so, but then he hooked up with my mom and seemed a little happier, but he would have his moments when he looked down at Sean," Ben sighed.

"Thanks kiddo," I smiled turning around to face him his little knee's almost touching mine, he was sat on the edge of Lisa's huge bed.

"You going to the big game tonight?" I asked as I heard movement downstairs.

Ben nodded. "We're all going, thanks to you Mom wants to make use of the camera, she printed off the pictures we took the other day and loves them!" Ben laughed shaking his head.

"Yeah," I smiled. "I have Michelle to thank for that," I laughed as we both heard a car horn.

We ran downstairs as Lisa answered the door. She was dressed in some jeans and a tank top, it was quite hot outside, and she had a baseball cap on. I looked across to Dean who was just wearing Dean, but without the usual brown jacket he wore. I missed that. I looked to my baby who laughed and giggled in his outfit I picked out for him. Jeans, and a shirt, classy and not over the top!

"Hey Carmel," I smiled at the door, she smiled and waved. I went over to Sean and gave him a quick kiss.

"Bye Momma," he giggled. Another new word! Bye! Aww how cute...Oh wait! Crap!

We all turned to stare at a very shocked Carmel, she seemed lost for words.

"It's the only two words he's learned," Lisa laughed nervously. "He's saying it to everyone."

"Yeah…even me," Ben smiled and I gave him a thankful nod.

"Let's go," I said quickly grabbing my jacket and my big heavy cheerleading bag which had my party outfit in for after. "What's my curfew?" I asked my _uncle. _

Dean hesitated; he never had to give me a curfew before. "Nine!" he nodded.

Me and Lisa looked at him dumbfounded.

"Of course if you want to stay out later…?" Dean asked nervously.

"It's not a school night, so be home by twelve, twelve thirty maximum," Lisa stepped in and looked back at Dean unimpressed. How I would _love _to be the fly on the wall when Lisa confronted him about curfew times.

Carmel looked at us like we were freaks, but she let it blow over, she probably reminded herself that my _uncle's _sister (me) died a year ago (me again) by a brutal bear attack, and we still weren't over it as a family. "Ok, bye," she smiled politely once we were outside and I jumped into her car.

* * *

><p>"What are they doing now?" Matt asked impatiently as Sam watched Lisa's house through binoculars.<p>

"Claire's jumping into some girl's car, in a cheerleading uniform," Sam frowned.

"Oh right," Matt frowned also.

They looked at each other and in unison said "_Cheerleader_?"

"I thought she only liked to coach them?" Matt frowned.

"Whatever, looks like she's made her choice to stay with them," Sam grunted and started packing up.

"Wait!" Matt protested as he watched Dean in the window.

"What?" Sam asked uninterested.

"No something doesn't feel right…" Matt sighed.

"What? Your psychic abilities finally working again?" Sam groaned sounding bored.

"No look!" Matt said shoving the binoculars in Sam's face.

Matt was right, Dean was talking…_to himself_. Lisa and the others were in the car packing, and suddenly Dean looked like he was cowering. Dean never cowers, then as soon as Lisa opened the front door Dean straightened himself up and looked around curiously.

"Some crap is going down!" Matt said and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Let's consult the others," Sam said thinking aloud.

* * *

><p>Claire's P.O.V<p>

We were at school, practising last minute, waiting to go out onto the field and spread some _cheer_! Yeah you would think that being a cheerleader you would remember that you were supposed to spread joy to everyone, I on the other hand forgot, and immediately wanted to quit as soon as I remembered.

"Are you ok?" Carmel asked me concerned.

I nodded rubbing my sweaty palms. "Yeah, just a bit hot…I think I need some fresh air," I smiled quickly and made my way outside.

I blinked my eyes shut a couple of times as the outside world started to spin, and I was seeing double. Suddenly out of no-where a familiar face popped up – Dean, with Lisa, Sean and Ben coming behind him.

"Hey," I smiled softly to them. "What are you doing here? You should be getting your seats by now," I frowned confused as there weren't four of them there was eight.

"Sean wanted to say hi to his Mom," Lisa beamed.

Then a childish laugh echoed around us, I gave Dean a quick glance. Suddenly a tall blonde girl, blue eyed, slightly tan was stood infront of me, I gasped once I recognised her. "Anna," I breathed.

"Oh don't give me your crap," she muttered and her eyes flicked to a deep black.

I gasped again and ran towards Sean, but I was too late she was already hovering over him a knife in her perfect hands.

I resisted a scream and ran towards her, feeling dizzy, then I leapt up into the air.

"Claire?" a soft worried voice called me from behind. Carmel stood in the door way, she reminded me so much of Anna, the only difference between the two of them was Carmel was less bitch-y and had a prettier face.

Confused I squinted and turned back to her landing gracefully on the floor. "Carmel this isn't what…it…looks…like," I frowned to turn around and see no-one but the night air, and the sound of tree's surrounding me.

"Come on, let's get you inside," Carmel said softly yanking my arm back inside.

* * *

><p>General P.O.V<p>

"Are you ok?" Lisa asked Dean once they had taken there seats. Sean was on Ben's lap clapping and looking around.

Dean nodded, his temperature was a little high, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. "Yeah, peachy," he smiled and gave Lisa a light kiss on the lips.

"Hmm…" she breathed.

"You know it," Dean grinned cheekily as he nodded. "Hey I'm going to the bar with a neighbour after this will you be alright on your own looking after Sean?" he asked nervously as he looked down at Ben and Sean. He hadn't told Lisa anything about every demon and angel out there looking for Sean, both sides wanting the little Winchester/Huntington as there own weapon. But no-one had showed up in a year, so he guessed they were in the clear, but for some reason – now more than ever, all his senses were wired.

"Yeah sure," Lisa smiled and her lips sparkled as the stadium lights hit them.

"Look there she is!" Ben said pointing to Claire and the other cheerleaders as they came out. Claire was quite recognisable as she didn't seem as peppy as the other cheerleaders, they were jumping about shouting and she was just putting on a smile and waving.

Dean chuckled and Lisa smacked him.

They watched there performance, they watched as Claire leaped in the air, did cartwheels and strongly held everyone up by being at the bottom of the pyramid. He had to admit he was impressed, almost two years…well nine months of being a hunter and she had already learnt all that! The only downside to watching this little activity was that Dean could see the boy she would later be going out on a date with to some after party. He tried to think of his name…Belay? Beauly? B-B-Bailey! He grunted mentally. He didn't know why he hated him so much, but he did! And everyone around him would just have to accept that!

* * *

><p>Claire's P.O.V<p>

In my nine months of hunting, I had gotten used to the adrenaline rush, more than used to it – especially if you thought you were going to die every time you woke up! But working as a cheerio…it was a different type of adrenaline. It was excitement without any consequences – who am I kidding this is great!

Laughing and slapping each other high fives we made our way back to the side of the football pitch. Our gym bags ready and waiting as we grabbed our water bottles from them. After we had calmed down I let out a big sigh and we began to watch the game.

I was smiling, really smiling! I had the perfect life anyone could ask for right now – ok minus the whole brothers trapped in Lucifer's box, and the fact I died for twelve months. But that was in my past now, this was my future and it looked pretty amazing.

"Claire well done, you were great," Carmel smiled softly and looked like she was about to lean in for a hug, but she stopped herself and just ended up with a high five.

"Thanks, you weren't too bad yourself," I chuckled and looked ahead of me. Bailey was in full focus as he played on the field, bashing into opponents and giving us a head start. When we scored I even jumped up and down like the rest of them.

One Hour, and two more performances from us later and we had won by far! And guess who it was all down to – yep you guessed it, Bailey! He was tossed into the air and carried back to the changing rooms like a champion. I was smiling and laughing with Carmel when I saw a figure standing, watching me. I frowned and picked up my gear I didn't take my eyes off the figure, not once. Everyone began to gather there stuff in the stands and leave and some lights turned on which lit the figures face up.

Gasping when I saw the face, I dropped my bags immediately. Carmel alert, ran infront of me and grabbed my shoulders. "What is it are you ok?" she urged.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't think, I could only stare.

People moved around him, the figure, and then out of nowhere he disappeared. I blinked hard as the hole in my chest grew further. I concentrated hard on my breathing as I looked to the floor.

"Claire, speak to me! You're freaking me out!" Carmel said.

"I-I'm f-f-fine," I managed to speak.

"Really? You look like you've just seen a ghost," she eyed me cautiously.

Well technically I did! I just saw…"_Sam_," I breathed and looked around me frantically looking for Dean and Sean. What was Sam doing here? Was it really Sam? Or had Lucifer sprung from his box? Or was it just my imagination?

"Sam?" Carmel frowned. "Who is Sam?"

I looked at her suddenly getting out of my trance, I smiled. "My mom, she was called Samantha, but we called her Sam, I just saw someone who looked like her that's all," I shrugged and picked up my gear again. "Shall we go to yours?" I smiled and made my way towards her car – thank goodness for my very reasonable lying skills!


	8. Hallucinations

Hey all : ) So yeah I lost ALL my work on this, and had to re-write it, that's why it has taken me so long! Hope you enjoy it and thanks to all Reviewers so far! XD

Hallucinations

Sean squealed with delight as Dean took him in his arms, Sean snuggled into his Uncle's chest feeling safe and warm.

"Take this stuff to the car sweetie?" Lisa asked Ben shoving Sean's baby gear in his direction.

"Sure," Ben nodded and took the gear.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Lisa asked as she watched Dean.

Dean watched his sister laugh and smile, he hadn't seen her truly smile like that since the first time he met her, it created a weird feeling inside him that he didn't recognise. "Yeah," he smiled. "Yeah I'm good, let's get back," he sighed and they made there way to the car.

* * *

><p>"So what did he do again?" Carmel laughed plonking herself down on her bed as I sat on a chair infront of her dressing table. Her bed was metal and fairy lights covered the head end making the room light up in tiny sparkles.<p>

"He saw me in the street, I was with my bro-uncle, and Sean and Lisa were just coming out of the shop. Bailey called my name came up to me, apologised for being a douche bag, even though he wasn't! And then he asked me to go with him to your party," I smirked re-thinking the memory.

Carmel was smirking too. "You like him!" she beamed.

I dropped my expression. "No I don't," I shrugged.

Carmel sighed and stood up as I examined her make-up. "Here use this," she said handing me some lip gloss. "You totally dig him! I mean this is your first date! Text him saying he can come early to the party, Zack is coming early too." Carmel beamed and gave me pleading eyes. Those of you who weren't aware Zack is Carmel's love interest.

"I already did," I pursed my lips trying not to giggle.

Carmel laughed and gave me a tight hug. "That's my girl,"

I shrugged and she let go.

"Now let's get your hair sorted," she smiled grabbing my brush from my bag.

* * *

><p>Dean entered the bar where his friendly neighbour was awaiting him. He had a busy day at work (he worked in construction whilst Claire and Ben were at school), Claire was at a party, and Lisa and Sean were quietly resting at home. He sat next to his neighbour – Dan, and ordered their usual.<p>

"Hey bud," Dean nodded.

"Hey," Dan nodded back and shook Dean's hand.

A couple hours later of drinking and joking Dean and Dan sat back in their stools feeling completely at ease, nothing in the world could compare to how easy they were with each other.

"So did you go see Claire at her first cheerleading event?" Dan asked eyeing up Dean's response.

Dean nodded as he took a swig of beer. "She was great, better than great," Dean smiled.

Dan shook his head laughing in disbelief. "Man, I don't know how you do it! I mean a year ago you came into the neighbour hood, you took in a girlfriend and her kid, she took you in as well when you had a newborn in your arms. And now you've got your sisters kid, who is in high school and a member of the cheerleading squad. You've got a good job, a good house…" Dan rolled on and on and eventually Dean put his hand up to stop him.

"Yeah well I had to take a few hits before I got there," he smiled quickly and looked down at his bracelet Claire had given both him and Sam.

"Yeah, but you've got _the_ life! You've got something everybody else wants," Dan shrugged and took a swig of beer.

"Yeah well so have you, I mean what have I got that you haven't?" Dean replied subconsciously playing with his bracelet.

"Where'd you get the bracelet?" Dan asked eying it up on his wrist.

Dean frowned then looked down at his hands. "Oh…Claire gave it to me over a year ago,"

"I wondered why you always wear it," Dan sighed as his phone rang. "Crap it's the missus, I got a go, she's freaked out after those killings we had last night!" Dan sighed about to get up, his phone in his hand ready to answer.

"Wait!" Dean demanded. "What killings?"

Dan blinked back at him and rolled off the killings in there area. Dean couldn't believe he missed it. They had been going on ever since Claire had gotten back, and his mind was just focused on her. How had he been so stupid? He left the bar a tip and started on his walk home.

He wanted to check these killings out, apparently all of them had been having suspicious behaviour before they all died, and that's all the neighbourhood knew. Dean walked back to his garage, it was late at night but he felt the need to go to the Impala and do some tweaking, it's what he did when he needed to think, Claire was due home in an hour so he would just have to wait up for her.

But then he heard a noise.

* * *

><p>Carmel brushed through my hair, and curled the ends, she kept hers down and pin straight. I wore my purple slinky black dress that came just above my knees, and she wore a black sparkly dress. I helped her check everything was set up and then the doorbell rang.<p>

"Oh it's Zack," she beamed and swung the door open, behind Zack, Bailey stood there. His tan skin and bulky body looking even more appealing as he stood wearing a crisp white shirt with some dark jeans. In both boys' hands were a bottle of booze – no-one and I mean no-one told me there would be booze, this party suddenly seems more appealing.

"Hey Bailey," Carmel smiled and opened the door wider for the pair to walk in.

"Hey," Zack nodded and held out his hand. "You must be Claire…I've heard so much about you," he smiled pursing his lips as Bailey shot him an evil glare.

I resisted a smiled and shook his hand. "Thanks, you must be Zack,"

"The one and only," he smirked.

"Lets go into the kitchen, start some shots," Carmel beamed biting her lip as she bounced to the kitchen.

"Why can't we go in the living room?" I frowned pointing behind me to the door that led to the mass amount of comfy couches.

"NO!" Carmel said a bit too fast. I smirked and made a run for the door. "Zack, Bailey stop her!" she demanded.

"What's the big deal?" I laughed as Zack and Bailey stood infront of me acting like body guards.

"You'll just have to wait it's a surprise," she smiled again trying to hide it by biting her lip.

I looked at her unimpressed. I was a Winchester, a goofy surprise wasn't going to get too me. "Perhaps you don't know me aswell as you've made out too these past few days, I HATE surprises," I grunted.

Bailey sighed behind me and held my waist with both hands. At first I wondered what the heck he was doing but then he steered me into the kitchen. "Sorry to hear that, but your friend has worked hard on keeping it a secret from you!" Bailey breathed in my ear, I felt my face flush. "Besides, it's a pretty crap surprise," he shrugged once he managed to get me into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Dean grabbed the nearest thing he could think of and stared at the Impala. The noise he heard was like metal clanging on the floor, he knew for definite that someone was in here! He flicked his phone open and dialled in Lisa's number he couldn't risk going to the house.<p>

"Hello?" she answered.

"Take Sean and Ben and go to the pictures," he ordered in a hush tone.

"What? Why?" she asked stunned. "They're both asleep!"

"Well wake them up! I can't give you the details right now, but I just want to be sure," he sighed and so did Lisa on the other end.

Hearing the desperation in his voice scared her, and she knew something was up. "Ok," she replied. "Give me ten minutes tops."

Dean flicked the cell off and moved slowly around the corner, he continued to hear scurrying, but the kind of scurrying a ten foot mouse makes. He whipped his head back and fourth with a baseball bat in his hand and pleaded to an unknown source that this would NOT be a supernatural being in his garage. He had gone over a year without coming into contact with one and now the possibility that he was about to be faced with it again, sent adrenaline running through his veins. His palms tightened around the bat and he focused intently on his surroundings. The scurrying happened again and he whisked around the dark garage trying to follow the sound. Suddenly a familiar face popped up in front of him smiling. It was a man, a middle aged man, wrinkles appearing as he smiled.

"Hello Dean," he laughed, Dean dropped the bat - astonished.

Dean actually found himself gulping. "Yellow eyes." He gasped.

Azazel bellowed a deep laugh and flung his hand to the side sending Dean flying into some shelves. "You know, I've been looking around this joint for months," he chuckled.

Dean tried to move but was held down my some unknown force. "That's impossible! How are you even alive?" he said through harsh long breaths.

"You better believe it," he winked back smiling and took out a long sharp knife.

Dean's eyes widened and he prayed to some distant God that Lisa, Sean, and Ben were out of the house. "What do you want?" Dean spat.

"Claire's head on a plate," Azazel smiled as he traced the outline of his knife.

Adrenaline was now pounding through Dean's system at the mention of her name. "Such a shame good ol' Sammy's gone now," Azazel smirked at a distant thought. "He's going to miss _all_ the fun!"

"Get to the point jack ass!" Dean coughed, his temperature was soaring, and he started to feel dizzy. "What. Do. You. Want. With. Claire?"

"Well first…I'm going to drop some of my blood into baby Sean, then your sister will walk in and see, and I'll have no choice but to...poof! Light her up!" he laughed.

Dean grimaced and struggled to reach for his cell in his pocket, he was slowly loosing energy, loosing consciousness. Suddenly a tall dark figure appeared making Azazel disappear, and then everything went black for Dean.

* * *

><p>Loads of guests had arrived at Carmel's after party, everyone in their top shiny new dresses andor suits. Bailey handed me some good old fashion beer and I willingly accepted it.

"So where did you move from?" he asked casually over the music.

I was still in the kitchen, sat on a stool, and immediately tensed up from this question. Where had I come from? "My grandfather Bobby's place," I shrugged.

"Ok," Bailey nodded. "I mean there were a lot of rumours about you when you started," he chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.

I beamed at the thought of people talking about me, most people would feel self conscious but I just wanted to rise to the challenge. "Oh really, what did they say?"

"That you were this…how do I put it? This cheerleading slut from some city that looked like it came from _Baywatch_, that's what the girls said anyway. The boys rumours around you were more like, she's good in bed, she's rich and does porn home movies." He chuckled showing me his dimples at the side of his face. I couldn't help but stare at his mouth…wait! What on earth was I doing? He's just a friend, which I am apparently casually on a date with. He laughed nervously. "But they were just rumours." He shrugged.

"Well lucky for some boy only one of them is true," I smirked hoping he would guess it as I took a swig of beer.

"What…porn home movies?" he smirked jokingly.

I laughed and shook my head.

"So what's your story?" I asked reading his face.

He paused for a moment to contemplate his answer. "Well, I'm a big town guy," he nodded. "Who wants to be an astronaut when I grow up," he smirked again jokingly.

I rolled my eyes grinning. "Oh. Ha. Ha. I get it you're the little joker!"

"Yep, that's me Jokey Bailey, fun, fun, fun," he paused to look down at his feet.

"Well if you're so fun, what's with the long face?" I frowned.

"I'm not just a joker Claire; I don't want you to think that. I'm capable of more things, more than you can ever imagine." He paused to read my blue-green eyes. Ok so I know I have always had blue eyes, but as if it was even possible, my eyes have been turning green!

"Well you're not the only one!" I laughed.

I looked around at the empty kitchen. Everyone was in the living room without me and I was starting to get bored, Bailey was the only one who offered to stay out here with me. Suddenly he looked down at his phone and smiled.

"So…you want to go join the party?" he pursed his lips and I groaned.

"FINALLY!" I laughed and got up.

I made my way to the sliding doors, and everyone was being told to be quiet. Every instinct I had told me something was wrong, something bad, not right. Suddenly two hands placed themselves over my eyes; I grabbed their wrists and turned them over snapping them away and putting their arm in a lock.

"Hey, OW!" Bailey protested in the process.

"Crap!" I muttered. "I'm so sorry! I thought…"

"What? You thought I was some maniac killer?" he asked holding his wrist in agony.

"Well…_yeah_," I breathed luckily he didn't hear.

The sliding doors burst open and everyone yelled _surprise_ at once. Carmel beamed and clapped her hands excitedly, before gesturing towards the banner which read; WELCOME TO CHEERIO'S CLAIRE! I smiled and gulped at the attention as Carmel dragged me towards the centre of the living room; she looked back at Bailey and frowned.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry!" I pleaded giving as much Bambi eyes as possible to Bailey. The whole cheerleading team and football team had just shown me a giant cake, with a photo of Carmel, me, Kim, Michelle, Fabre and Ben – the one Bailey took. NOW I understand why Michelle was so keen to take photos that day. But as soon as I got a chance, I ran back to the kitchen to check on Bailey and here we are.<p>

"It's ok," he smiled but winced a little as I gave him a pack of ice.

"Ok…" Carmel breathed coming into the kitchen and closing the door behind her. "…what happened?"

I closed my eyes and dreaded what was about to come out of Bailey's mouth, it would probably be something along the lines of…_she's a freak, I was trying to cover her eyes and she attacked me – _or my personal favourite_, she's dangerous!_ "Uh…" Bailey said nervously. "...I scared Claire, and she put my arm into a lock."

Carmel pursed her lips. "Damn girl you have some muscles in you!"

I let out a quiet sigh of relief. "Yeah I know," I smirked.

"Hey if you feel really guilty…nah you won't be able too! Forget it!" he shrugged downing the rest of his beer.

"Anything!" I pleaded and immediately regretted those words.

"No you wouldn't be able to take it," he shrugged.

"Trust me," I smirked. "I'm probably one of the only girls who can lock your arm behind your back and sprain your wrist in the process," I smirked. "I'm up for it."

"Ok," he smirked.

"Wow…you're brave!" Carmel muttered…but I think she actually meant every word she spoke.

I frowned as Bailey stood up and flung the doors open shouting DRINKING CONTEST, in the protest. Crap.

Moments later the table had been cleared and a load of shot glasses were infront of Bailey and me. Carmel was rubbing my shoulders, and Zack was rubbing Bailey's.

"Come on you can do this for the girls," Carmel whispered into my ears.

I let out a whimper. I had never drunk a drop in my life until tonight. I wanted to be as a healthy as a horse when I was pregnant, so I didn't drink, and boy was it hard!

Carmel laughed. "You'll be fine!"

"ROUND ONE!" Michelle shouted and everyone cheered around us.

This was only _round one?_ There were more rounds? Was that even humanely possible?

"GO!" she shouted.

Bailey gave me a light smirk and we chinked our first glass together. "You're going down," he winked and downed his first shot.

I tried my best at a smile which suggested I knew what I was doing, and that I was going to beat him, but I failed miserably. I downed the shot and felt as if my throat was on fire…but I sucked it up! I only let out a light cough. That wasn't so bad. I just hoped I carried the Winchester gene for consuming liquor without a hangover.

Five rounds later and apparently twenty shots, we were both still hanging tight.

"You…g-g-given up yet?" Bailey stuttered.

I smirked at him. "Nope," My head hurt, my palms were hot, and the room was spinning. And every now and then I did slur my words.

"You…" Bailey started but paused to hiccup.

"Next round!" I demanded slinging my hand up and laughing.

Sixth round with a total of twenty four shots – Bailey looked bad…really bad!

"You…you think you're so smart! You're…s-so g-great!" he slurred dopily.

"Well…y-you did ask ME out on a date!" I grinned.

Carmel shushed everyone as Michelle came out with a pint of beer for us EACH. "Final round," Carmel announced.

"Crap!" I muttered. I wasn't struggling to keep anything down, just struggling trying to focus.

"You…w-want to bail out?" Bailey smirked.

I bellowed out a laugh. "That's funny…I was just going to ask you the same t-thing, BAIL-ey." I grinned and got high fives from all my girls.

We both took the mugs and everyone around us said _chug, chug, chug_, in hush tones. Bailey stopped halfway looking pale, and ran to the bathroom. I finished and everyone cheered giving me high fives.

I smiled quickly and closed my eyes trying not to fall over as I stood up. Just then Sam's face popped infront of me, smiling, laughing. I blinked them open and held back the tears. Every memory I ever had of him, attacked my brain and it hurt.

"Come on lets get you some air," Carmel chuckled a bit tipsy as she led me out into her garden.

The night air was nice brushing against my boiling skin. A sheen of sweat broke out on my forehead and I leaned against her patio doors.

Sam laughed happily as we drove along the highway, he bashed his hands pretending they were drums to the music, he looked at me and smiled even more as he sang – then I broke out into song with him, Dean joining in too – well this is what my brain decided to show me, I returned back to civilisation and Carmel was patting the side of my face lightly. I was sat on the floor leaning against the patio windows.

"Claire! Claire come on speak to me!" she said panic clear in her voice.

"I'm fine," I mumbled. "I just need some air,"

"Ok, well I need to go inside, they've found my moms antiques and I need to save them! I'll be right back." She urged and she ran off to save her moms possessions.

I blinked my eyes shut, hard, it hurt to see him again but I needed to see him again at the same time. His smile, his bright green eyes, his stupid floppy hair that I used to cut when we stayed in a motel. Sam was the first one to be nice to me, and he was the last person to cause me so much pain. All that carried on to flow through my head was images of him, in pain, confused, and happy. All my memories just piled up into one, and they were spinning, really fast! My body felt like an oven an increasing oven temperature rising so hot that it would melt steel.

"Claire!" Bailey shouted my name at the same time as shaking my body.

I blinked at him feeling something wet drip down my cheeks, I frowned confused as Bailey and Carmel looked at me concerned.

"Shit! Are you ok?" Bailey asked staring closer at me into my eyes.

I shook my head drunkenly. "No, no he's gone! Sammy's gone and he's never coming back!" I blurted and realised I was crying.

Bailey looked up at Carmel questioningly, Carmel shrugged in response.

"His smile, his white teeth, his _stupid_ mop hair that gets messy way too quickly! His idiotic singing, his dimples when he smiles! I'll never see it again! Never! I mean how can this just occur to me, how has his death only just sunk in?" words were coming out of my mouth but I couldn't control them – note to self-_never get drunk again…ever!_

"It's ok, it's ok," Bailey said his eyes wide, soothingly he brushed back a piece of my hair and pulled me closer too his chest. "Who's Sammy?" he tried to whisper but failed.

"Urrrr…"Carmel said her drunken state making her work harder. "…she said it was her mom's name, but didn't she just say she was he?" Carmel sounded confused and…distant.

Bailey rubbed my back soothingly as I quietly sobbed into his chest, he leaned me back so that I could face him. "Claire I need you to answer this question…who's Sammy?"

I sniffed as the whole in my chest grew bigger. "He's my…was my…brother." I said blinking back tears.

Carmel and Bailey's eyes grew wide that's when I saw it…her! She was coming straight at us with a long silver blade in her hands.

"ANNA NO!" I screamed, everything went dizzy and blurred, then…darkness.


	9. The 'Big Reunion'

Hey all it's that time, Sam, Dean, and Claire…reunite! Some of you have been calling it the 'big reunion' so I dedicate this chapter to you!

The 'Big Reunion'

Dean stirred on the floor holding his pounding head; he blinked rapidly trying to get rid of the blurriness covering his eyes. He looked up, sat there infront of him was the reason for his nightmares, heck he could still be dreaming. He blinked at him, trying to tell whether it was reality or not. Was this real? It couldn't be! Sam was in the pit!

Sam looked at Dean, trying to keep a composed face at this tense moment in time. But in the end he couldn't help but laugh disbelievingly at Dean's reaction.

"You know," Sam sighed standing up, Dean frowned watching his every move, making sure he kept himself as still as a rock on the floor. "I expected a bigger reaction than this, holy water in the face, something!" Sam shrugged, the light caught something on Sam's wrist, the wooden beads were familiar too him – the bracelet Claire had got them, maybe this meant…Dean looked at Sam his face as hard as stone.

"So I'm dead?" he said plainly, letting the slightest bit of emotion show on his face. "Is this heaven? Yellow eyes killed me and now…"

"Whoa! Wait! Yellow eyes that's what you saw?" Sam frowned.

"Saw?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah…you were poisoned. So what ever kind of crazy crap you think you've been seeing, it's not real!" Sam stated.

Dean frowned and thought back to yellow eyes laughing at him in the garage, saying he was going after Sean, and Claire was next. A huge feel of relief swam through him, but then he remembered…Sam was here, and then a load more questions sprang too his mind.

"So then you?" Dean rose an eyebrow. "Real or am I still…?"

"I'm real," Sam jumped in.

Dean frowned and gave him a speculative look.

Sam sighed struggling for words. "Here…let me save you the trouble." He pulled the arm of his shirt up and got out a knife, dug it straight into his skin, then released it. He walked over to a carton of water; in it he placed some rock salt then took a couple of chugs. "All me." He said in disgust as the salt water burnt his throat. "That's nasty," he said placing the carton back down on the table.

Dean stood up carefully and cautiously, examining his long lost brother. "Sammy?" he questioned a pained look coming to his face.

"Yep," Sam smirked. "It's me," Sam shrugged flinging his hands lightly in the air.

Dean edged closer to his brother, staring him in the eyes, looking at him up and down. Dean's lips trembled and he pulled his brother closer too him, forcing him in a manly hug, as he patted his back. Sam smiled and nodded, just stood there.

"Wait a…wait a minute! You were gone – you were gone man!" Dean said pushing his brother off him so he could try to concentrate more. "I mean that was it how the hell are you…?"

"I don't know," Sam shrugged shaking his head.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Dean frowned.

"I mean I have no idea, I'm just back," Sam continually shook his head, shrugging his shoulders.

"Was it God? Was it Cas? I mean does Cas know anything about it?" Dean exclaimed thinking of a few days back when Castiel bought the news to his door that he had found Claire.

"No, I mean I've been calling, but Cas hasn't been answering any of my prayers," Sam frowned. "I mean I was down there," Sam explained shifting on his feet as he spoke. ", the next minute it's raining, and I'm lying in a field, alone." Sam shrugged as Dean gave him a speculative look. "I mean it's hard to go and find what saved you when you've got no leads! But I looked…I looked…for weeks!" Sam sighed placing his hands on his hips.

Dean contemplated taking all his words in. All he managed to think was how his poor brother had gone through so much and was searching for his saviour for…Dean paused thinking and frowned. "Wait – weeks!" Sam swallowed as he looked at Dean. "Well how long have you been back?" Dean asked waiting, no answer. "How long have you been back Sam?" Dean asked again.

"About a year," Sam nodded emotionlessly.

"About a year?" Dean repeated.

"Dean," Sam sighed quietly.

"You've been back practically this whole time? What did you loose the ability to send a freaking text message?" Dean shouted flinging his arms in the air.

"You finally had what you wanted Dean," Sam said calmly.

"I wanted my brother!" Dean shouted. "I wanted my sister!" he shouted louder. "Both of them! ALIVE!"

"You got a family. You've always wanted a family, you have for a while, for a long time, I know you!" Sam said, Dean listened shaking his head at every word. "You only gave it up because of the way we lived! But you had something, you were building something, had I shown up Dean you would have just run off!" Sam demanded.

Dean turned around placing his hand over his mouth to hide his shock.

"I'm sorry," Sam sighed. "But it felt like after everything, you deserved some regular life," Sam explained.

Dean took a big breath and turned around. "What you been doing?" he asked.

"Hunting," Sam said puffing his chest out slightly to show that he was a big boy now, he took a big breath and sat down.

"You left me alone whilst you were flying solo?" Dean asked.

"Not solo," Sam shook his head.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I hooked up with some other people," Sam explained.

"You working with strangers?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"They're more like family; and they're here," Sam's voice grew rough at the last part and Dean frowned.

Sam got up and moved towards two double doors, Dean close behind him, he swung them open and they moved to a large room, with a table at one end. It had a bunch of maps on and three people were looking down at them muttering amongst themselves.

Dean frowned looking around, the only girl in the room looked at the others then walked up to him extending her arm so Dean could shake it. "Hi," she smiled.

"Hi," Dean said awkwardly and shook her hand.

She leaned forward and squinted, as if to get a closer look at him. "God you have delicate features for a hunter,"

"Excuse me?" Dean frowned offended.

"Dean…Gwen Campbell," Sam said pointing too her.

"Good to finally meet you, Sam's gone on and on," She smiled quickly.

"And this is Christian," Sam pointed to a guy with slicked back hair, he gave Dean a mini salute.

"And Mark," Sam pointed to a guy who looked up from cleaning his gun, he had brown hair with streaks of blonde, and he nodded at Dean. "Campbell," Sam finished.

Christian held his hand out to Dean, who shook it and nodded. "Hi," Dean struggled for the next words. "Cam-Campbell like…"

"Like your Mom," Christian nodded his mouth in a sideways smirk.

Dean looked at him his eyes wide.

"Third cousin, third cousin, and…" he stopped at Mark. "…something, something twice removed! They grew up hunters, like us." Sam said flapping his hand in the air.

"I thought all of Mom's relatives were gone?" Dean said his voice deep. The others exchanged glances. "I'm sorry, it's just why didn't we know about any of you?" Dean questioned staring them all down.

"Because they didn't know about you," said an all too familiar voice, it made Deans head snap in the direction it came from. He stared in disbelief as a bald-headed guy walked out…his grandfather. "Not until I brought you altogether," he said striding in and stopping infront of Dean.

"Samuel," Dean muttered.

Samuel pulled Dean closer and patted him on the back as he gave him a tight hug. "Come here," he muttered.

Dean suddenly had a flood of memories, pictures come to mind, Samuel realising Dean was his grandson. Samuel all yellow eyed, black smoke pouring out of him on the day he died, the same day Dean went back in time so he was able to see all of it. He blinked back to reality and pushed Samuel off him, he had to stare at him some more, just to make sure this was still real, that he wasn't dreaming.

"Guys give me a second with my grandsons here please?" Samuel ordered, they all nodded and left the room. Samuel looked at Dean, pausing for a second before speaking again. "A lot of resurrections in your face today, it's alright take a minute,"

Dean nodded, his eyes glossing over. "Its gunna take a little more than a minute, I mean what the hell how did this-how did this happen?"

Sam sighed and looked to the ceiling.

"We're guessing whatever pulled Sam up, pulled me down," Samuel sighed.

"So whatever this is we're both a part of it," Sam stated. "Claire might be too,"

Dean blinked at him. "You know about Claire?"

"Yeah, that's part of the reason we came here, to help find out what got us back,"

"But you don't know what that is?" Dean questioned.

"Bingo," Samuel nodded.

"And you have no leads…nothing?" Dean asked.

Samuel shook his head in response.

"Well then this is…this is…uh," Dean breathed wiping his mouth from the shocked expression he wanted to show. "There's no more doornails coming out of that door is there?" Dean said pointing to a door, but speaking metaphorically.

"As far as we know it's Samuel, Claire and me," Sam nodded.

"No, no, it's not Claire," Dean shook his head.

Sam sighed. "How do you know that Dean?"

"Because Castiel bought her back," Dean said only looking at his brother.

"Ok," Sam nodded looking to the floor.

Dean nodded, and looked at Sam. "Ok am I the only one here that thinks this-this is just not fine!" Dean frowned.

"Believe me, you're not," Samuel said staring at Dean. "I wanted to come get you of course, Sam was adamant about leaving you out, so we did! Until he got a lead on Claire, and until this," Samuel said.

Dean frowned nodding, he didn't see what Claire had to do with Samuel, he didn't even know why Samuel was talking about her so easy so he just stuck with one word – "Right," Dean paused thinking back to how he met Sam. "So then you ended up in my garage how?"

"I got hit a few days before you did, a few days ago; I was doped up with poison." Sam explained to his older brother.

"By?" Dean asked.

"A couple of Djinn," Sam explained.

"Djinn?" Dean frowned, Sam nodded. "But I thought those were cave dwelling hermit type? That's pretty exotic." Dean frowned shaking his head.

"Not any more, at least…these look like regular people, they blend, and all they gotta do is touch you. The toxins get into your system all of a sudden you're hallucinating your worse nightmares, pretty soon you o.d," Sam shrugged.

"Then how are you even breathing air?" Dean frowned.

"Samuel had a cure," Sam replied.

"You got a cure for Djinn poisoning?" Dean asked looking speculatively at Samuel.

"Well I know a few things, stick around and I'll show you tricks your daddy never even dreamed of," Samuel smirked.

Dean shook his head, it hurt from everything running through it. "Ok, uh…so why are these things after us?"

"Well you did stake one a while back," Sam said resisting a smirk. "After they came after me, we were pretty certain they were going to go gunning for you next," Sam shrugged.

Dean sighed staring at the pair of them, Lisa, Ben, Sean and Claire, they were all in trouble. "Lisa, Ben, and Sean they're at the house, if that thing comes," Dean said but was interrupted by Samuel.

"It's alright, I already sent someone over there to watch them," Samuel explained.

Then another thing came to his mind, his eyes were wide and he looked to Sam, pointing at him. "You gotta take me home, right now!"

* * *

><p>Claire was unconscious, there was nothing she could do about that right now, Bailey had picked her up and was carrying her wedding style as she lay limp across his body.<p>

"She's hot," Bailey frowned as her skin nearly seared into his.

Carmel stifled a laugh. "Yeah, I think half the school know that,"

"No Carmel, she's really hot! I think we should take her home to her Uncle," he explained as they walked through the back gate.

"Ok, I'll text Zack tell him to look after my house whilst we're gone," Carmel nodded flipping her phone open.

"We're gunna have to walk," Bailey said as she stopped by her car.

Carmel grunted. "Ok, ok," she sighed and they started to walk under the streetlights.

"Don't let her take my baby, please?" Claire mumbled.

Carmel and Bailey looked at each other.

"No, no please! Sean's all I have," Claire continued to mumble.

Carmel flipped her phone shut and she looked to Bailey as they were walking. "Bailey…have you ever met Claire's family?"

"Nope…well I've seen them, in town when I asked Claire out. Why?" he asked shrugging.

"Well when I was there the other day, Sean called her _Mom; _Lisa tried to convince me that Sean was saying it to everyone. But if that was the case why did they all look so scared?" Carmel frowned re-living the memory in her mind.

"He's my baby," Claire mumbled tears streaking her face. "He's never going to see his Uncle, my Sam,"

Carmel sighed and stroked Claire's head, she didn't know what was going on with her but she could see how much pain it caused her. "Do you think the stuff about _Sam _being her brother is true?"

Bailey sighed. "I don't know, but what's her business is her business NOT ours!"

Carmel nodded. "Bailey, in the past few days no-one has ever really known me, ever made me feel like a good person, until she came along. She's my best friend, and I don't like seeing her like this!" Carmel urged.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Bailey frowned suddenly stopping in his tracks.

Carmel shook her head. "I said the reason we moved around a lot was because of my Mom, and her job."

"Listen, if half of what Claire is saying now is true, then she's more screwed up than you." Bailey shrugged and they began to walk again.

"What are you saying?" Carmel breathed.

"I'm saying maybe that's why you guys grew so close, because you've both experienced something traumatic," Bailey shrugged.

Carmel nodded. "So you reckon Claire was lying to us from the start?"

Bailey stiffened and let out a deep sigh. "Yeah,"

"Sean's her son, and Sam isn't her Mom, but her brother. Then what does that make her Uncle?" Carmel questioned.

"I don't know," Bailey shrugged. "For now we need to focus on getting her home,"

* * *

><p>Dean drummed his fingers along the cars dashboard impatiently. He needed to get to the house, he needed to know everyone was ok, and he needed to ring Carmel's house to check in on Claire. Then maybe, just maybe he could calm down.<p>

Sam focused on the road, the car he had was going way above the legal limit, any other time Dean would have cared – but this was serious.

"Dean, don't get so worried, people are at the house, they're guarding them," Sam tried to reassure him, but failed.

"Yeah, but Claire's not," Dean mumbled.

"I know, but we've got a tracker on her too," Sam replied.

Dean blinked back at his brother, there was one main problem to Sam's story. "How did you know she's alive?" he asked calmly.

Sam nodded. "That's the main reason we came down here, it was right after I got poisoned." Sam shrugged, repeating what he said earlier.

"What were you expecting to say to her Sammy? _Hey, I'm glad you're alive, and ta-da here I am too! Now we can go back to 'ol times again!_" Dean said using the most sarcastic voice he could think of.

"No," Sam replied calm. "We came here because we needed to know if she was going to live with us or with you,"

"Right so you were going to make her choose? How is that fair!" Dean said feeling like he was going to burst.

Sam shrugged. "You were way into building that new life, Claire had missed a year of her baby's life and Samuel was more than happy to take her in,"

Dean stayed silent, he couldn't take any of the words anymore, he just needed to focus on getting to the house – that was it.

The car screeched into the familiar drive that belonged too him, Dean ran to the front door and fumbled as he tried to get out the right key. He swung the door open and ran in. "Lisa! LISA?" Dean shouted. "Ben? Sean?" Dean shouted louder, his heartbeat getting more frantic and full of panic.

Sam stayed back and looked into the neighbours car, a man was sat in it, his skin a grey colour, his eyes like a dead goldfish. Sam took a big breath and ran towards Dean's house.

"BEN!" Dean shouted again. "Claire are you home yet?"

Sam reached the living room and Dean turned to him to ask him a silent question – _are they outside? _Sam responded by shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Matt kicked a stone along the path, he looked up and a big yellow house faced him. He asked around and apparently Carmel's house looked just like this and all the cheerleaders and soccer team were going there for a party. He could tell this was more likely to be the house because of the blaring music coming from it.<p>

Matt sucked in a big breath and waltzed up to the door, giving it a loud and hard tap. The door swung open and a big, bulky guy stood there looking down at him.

"Can I help you?" He frowned raising an eyebrow.

"Hey…is Claire here?" he asked trying to peer round this guys big body.

"No," replied the guy. "Listen, this is my girls house, I don't want any trouble. I don't know what happened to her, but Claire passed out and they're taking her home," the guy shrugged.

Matt's eyes went wide. "She passed out? How long ago?" he urged.

"Um…I don't know man, but her Uncle will know what to do," he shrugged.

"Zack!" Some guys called behind him.

The big bulky guy turned around and nodded. "I gotta head back," and then he closed the door.

Matt nodded, his eyes still wide, then without knowing it, his legs were running, straight towards Dean's house.

* * *

><p>Dean punched in Lisa's cell from the kitchen phone, he pressed it up to his ear and waited impatiently as he looked through the photo's on the notice board. Lisa, Ben, him and Sean were all together on the couch – a couple months before Claire arrived. There was another picture – Claire and Ben with her friends at school, smiling at the camera as she hugged Ben protectively. Then there were the ones at the park, Claire and Sean. Sean and Ben, then Dean and Lisa. He didn't know how he could cope without any of them anymore. Every picture everyone was smiling, laughing, he couldn't be without that, not now not ever!<p>

"Come on!" Dean muttered punching the cabinet above him.

"You've reached Lisa's cell I'm not here at the moment, but if you'd like to leave…" Dean couldn't wait to listen for the whole voicemail, he turned it off and punched in the red number pinned to the notice board, the note read – _Carmel's house, in case of emergency, Lisa xx_. Dean took another big breath and punched the number in.

"Hey you've reached Carmel, if you're looking for my mom she's currently away…" Dean growled and felt like throwing the phone against the wall.

"Doesn't anyone answer there phones anymore?" he muttered.

Just then the side door opened, Dean snapped his head in that direction to see Ben walking in, a pram coming in behind him with Sean dozing inside it. Lisa of course came in next pushing the pram.

"Hey, there you are," Lisa beamed.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean grunted unclipping Sean from the pram and picking him up. He pulled Lisa and Ben into a hug with Sean rubbing his eyes in the middle.

"We were at the movies, you knew that," Lisa frowned. "Dean, ow!" Lisa frowned as he began hugging too tight.

Dean pulled them both off and looked at all three of them. Sean rubbed his eyes as Dean held him, and he rested his head on Dean's shoulder.

"What happened?" Ben frowned.

"Go upstairs and pack a bag," Dean demanded.

"Where are we going?" Ben asked.

"I'm taking us to a friends house, go!" Dean nodded. "Here take Sean with you upstairs and put him in his travel seat," Dean said passing Sean over.

Ben wasn't worried, he knew how to carry Sean, and it wasn't as if Sean was a baby that squirmed in your arms. "What about Claire?" Ben asked.

"We'll get her before we leave," Dean nodded.

Ben looked up to his mom, with Sean slowly falling asleep in his arms.

Lisa nodded and stroked both Ben's and Sean's heads. "It's ok, go on up I'll be there in a sec,"

Ben nodded and moved passed Dean, he gasped and almost dropped Sean when Sam walked into the kitchen. "Um…" was all he managed to say before he turned around to alert Dean and Lisa.

"Oh my god," Lisa said staring at Sam.

"Lisa, Ben, I don't know if you remember…"

"Sam," Lisa breathed cutting Dean off. "W-when…w-what…?" Lisa struggled for words.

Dean grabbed her shoulders and turned her around so that she was facing him. "I know this is a lot to take, I just need you to go upstairs and pack yourself and Claire a bag…please?" Dean urged.

Lisa nodded and took Sean from Ben as she brushed past him and they went up the stairs together.

Suddenly the front door rang. Dean and Sam glanced at each other.

"I'll get it, keep packing!" Dean shouted up the stairs.

He nodded at Sam to give him back-up and he followed him to the living room. Dean swung the door open to see Carmel, and that jack-ass…Bailey…holding a very limp, too limp, Claire in his arms.

He gasped and snatched Claire into his arms. "What did you do?"

"Whoa!" Bailey said holding up his hands. "We had a drinking competition and she…won, but then she started hallucinating, she screamed and passed out. We haven't been able to wake her up!" Bailey urged.

Carmel examined the tall guy standing behind her _Uncle_.

"Sammy…" Dean turned around.

Carmel and Bailey glanced at each other.

Sam nodded and stepped forwards placing his hands on her forehead, and then opening her eye lids to check on them. "Poisoned," he breathed.

Carmel and Bailey gasped in unison. "Oh my gosh! Mr Winchester we had no idea! How could she have been poisoned?"

"We'll work on who-ever has done this I promise!" Bailey said.

Dean nodded. "Listen thanks for bringing her back, you kids go home and stay out of trouble!" Dean said, they nodded and started walking back down the garden.

"I'll take her to Samuel, he can give her the antidote," Sam said.

Dean nodded, staring down at his sister, lifeless. It reminded him of a couple of days ago, when Castiel had appeared in his living room and she was dead…they had just got her back, and now…this!

Sam glanced up at Dean as he took Claire in his arms. "She'll be fine," Sam urged.

Dean nodded quickly. "I just can't loose her again Sammy."

"I know," Sam nodded. "We'll meet you at Bobby's," Sam said and marched towards his car.

Matt ran around the corner to see Sam placing Claire in the passenger seat of his car. She looked ill – really ill. He stopped a few yards away from them, Sam saw him and sighed.

"Matt go help Dean," he said nodding towards the house.

Matt shook his head. "Is she…?"

"No," Sam said shifting his position. "Go," he urged.

"No, I'm coming with you, I'm going with her!" Matt urged he walked a step forward but Sam held his hand out.

"Matt, go inside and help Dean and your son pack!" Sam urged. "Samuel will give her the antidote, she will be fine!"

Matt nodded quickly. "Ok, ok," he sighed.

Sam nodded back and got into his car, he raced out of the drive and speeded down the street.

Matt looked on, his eyes looking wild and animal like – tortured. He shook his head and ran in the house.

"Dean?" he shouted and ran up the stairs.

Ben walked out of his room with a duffel bag, Matt glanced down at him and nodded. Lisa was in her room, packing some things for herself and for Claire. Dean frowned and walked out of the nursery where he was packing Sean's things.

"Matt?" he frowned.

"Yeah…hey," he nodded.

Dean raised an eyebrow and edged closer towards him. "What…I haven't seen you since…the hospital!" Dean exclaimed.

"Dean…" Lisa's quiet voice called and her head popped around the corner to see a strange young man in her hallway. "…who?" was all she managed to say. She recognised him but couldn't think where.

"Lisa, Matt, Matt, Lisa," Dean pointed in-between the two of them.

"Hey," Matt said shaking her hand.

"And this is Ben, Lisa's son," Dean said pointing down at the boy next to him.

"Nice to meet you," Matt said awkwardly.

Dean knew what Matt was after – his son. But as far as he was concerned Sean was a Winchester, and that was final! He would never be with Matt, not on his own.

"Uh…Sam sent me in to help you guys pack," Matt shifted his stance.

Dean nodded. "_Course he did_," he muttered. "Grab some diapers from that bathroom," Dean pointed to a door.

Lisa frowned and moved closer to Dean so they could whisper talk. "_Who is he?_" she asked.

Dean stayed silent waiting for Matt to go to the bathroom before he finally glanced into Lisa's eyes.

"_Sean's dad,_" Dean replied, Lisa's jaw stiffened as she looked into Dean's eyes.

"These ones right?" Matt asked coming out of the bathroom with some diapers in his hands.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, grab the whole box," Dean shouted, and looked down at Lisa who hadn't changed her expression.

* * *

><p>Voices fluttered around me, echoing as if I was in a long narrow hall, I could barely feel any touch, and at one point I was sure I was floating. Until I felt a leather material on my back, but I couldn't tell WHERE I was, I was drifting in and out of consciousness for too long. I wanted to wake up, I wanted to wake up and save Bailey and Carmel from Anna. How long had she been possessed for? Was Matt safe? Was she going after Sean next? Too many questions ran through my head, it hurt, everything hurt.<p>

But I had to suck it up, I had to take the pain, for Matt, Dean, Sean, Lisa, and Ben. I had to do it for the people who loved me, even if it was hard, it would be worth it in the end…right?

"Hello Claire," Matt's voice chuckled, his blue eyes sparkling like the ocean, then he disappeared.

After what seemed like ten years, I returned to my body, feeling again. I was on something hard and lumpy, a dusty smell rose up into my nostrils making them fizz and burn. I blinked my eyes open, trying to focus properly.

* * *

><p>"How's she holding up?" Gwen asked peering over Sam's shoulder to see the double doors were shut.<p>

Sam nodded. "The anti-dote is working," he shrugged.

"Isn't it weird, just a couple of hours ago your brother was in the same position," she narrowed her eyes to Sam.

"Well that's the problem when you go out of hunting, you loose your touch," Sam shrugged again.

"Where's Matt doesn't he want to get all loved up already?" Christian smirked downing a bottle of beer.

"Where is she!" Matt burst through the room, ready for a fight, he didn't know why but he was ready for one. He needed to see Claire and not even Sam would get in his way.

"_Talk of the devil_," Christian muttered.

"Whoa!" Samuel sighed coming out of Claire's room; at this point she was still asleep. "What's all the noise about?" he asked Matt.

Matt shifted his position. "I want to see her," He urged.

Samuel walked up to Matt and placed his hand on Matt's shoulder. "You will, but for now she needs rest,"

Matt sighed and nodded, he was ready for a fight, but not with Samuel.

"Just sit down and chill it," Christian grunted and pushed Matt onto a couch whilst handing him some beer.

Matt nodded quickly and snatched the beer. "Thanks,"

"Samuel could I talk to you?" Sam asked nodding towards another empty room.

Samuel sighed but nodded. "Keep an eye on him," he ordered the other two, Mark was on his way back from Lisa's house.

"What is it Sam?" Samuel asked once they were alone.

Sam sighed and shifted his position. "I don't like the idea of Claire seeing Matt again," Sam shrugged.

Samuel frowned. "What are you saying?"

Sam took in a big breath. "I think we should get rid of Matt, he will cloud Claire's judgement, and she won't be able to make a proper decision – hunting or living the normal life."

Samuel nodded, processing it. "Ok," he said after a few minutes. "We only have a couple of hours till she wakes up, so whatever we do, we need to make it quick."

* * *

><p>I blinked my eyes open, trying to focus properly. I quickly glanced at my surroundings in a panick, this was it, she had bought me here to torture and kill me. A crappy wallpaper was glued to the walls, it was so crap it was starting to peel off in areas. The morning sun was rising and shone through the windows, showing the dust filled particles that swarmed the air in the room. I looked down and saw I was still in my purple slinky dress, my hair a little more curly, and I was on a dirty old mattress – eww!<p>

I stood up and dusted myself off, taking my heels off in the process, heels are no good on a hunt. I looked around the room again, if I was going to die, I was going to go out with a fight. Voices came closer to the double doors infront of me and my search had to be shortened. In the end I settled for a chair and grabbed it raising it in the air. I stood beside the doors and all that was left was patience.

The mumblings stopped, the door knob twisted, and I watched it very carefully. The door slowly creaked open and two men stepped in. I frowned but braced myself with the chair anyway – had the demon moved bodies from Anna and gained a helper? The tallest one, with stupid mop hair, looked around frantically, the small bald one joining him.

I screamed and lunged myself towards them. The tall one flinched and turned to face me, then I felt as if someone had knocked the breath out of me – literally. I gasped so hard and dropped the chair on the floor, snapping one of its poorly made wooden legs. HE continued to stare at me, and I was left looking at him, my eyes wide and my mouth open – yep like a goldfish.

"Claire," he nodded.

"_Sam?_" I breathed.

"Yeah…yeah it's me," he smirked slightly.

I frowned, was it really? Or was I dreaming?

"Now I know I can't be dead, I've recently experienced that, so I must be dreaming," I sighed. "You are?" I frowned to the bald guy.

"I'm Samuel, and hunny you ain't dreaming squat," he nodded, his head glinting in the light.

I frowned. "I'm Claire, it's nice to know Sam makes friends…in the dream world," I frowned trying to think this through.

Sam resisted a chuckle. "Claire you're not dreaming,"

I gave him a speculative look.

"I promise you," he sighed giving a quick laugh of disbelief.

"Then they're possessing you, the demon in Anna, it stooped so low that it decided to go for you!" I said my lip upturning. "You listen to me…" I said moving closer putting on my biggest glare.

Samuel laughed. "Look, you're not dreaming, he's not a demon, and this is real!"

I frowned. "Then how is he back?"

"I could say the same thing to you," Sam frowned and we examined each other.

"I was frozen in ice for a year, until a couple of days a go," I said still glaring at the intruder pretending to be Sam.

Sam glanced at Samuel then back at me. "How did you get out?"

I shrugged. "Castiel,"

Samuel sighed and looked to the floor.

"The big question is how I got IN the ice to start with! Now you're turn, if you really are Sam…"

Sam sighed and held up his wrist. My glare fell when I saw the familiar wooden beads attached to his arm, subconsciously I touched my necklace. "You gave this too me, because Dean gave you that necklace, you wanted us to have something that reminded us of you…if the apocalypse went the way it was predicted." He mumbled, and Samuel suddenly looked uncomfortable.

I moved closer to Sam, then I flung my arms around him, keeping him close to me. I didn't know the next time he would disappear so for now I settled with this, squeezing so tight that in the end Sam spoke up. "Ok…" he said as if he were struggling for breath.

I squeezed one last tight hug, he just stood there, taking it. He didn't even hug me back, he just breathed in the scent of my hair, and I let go and took a step back.

He shifted his position. "What?"

"How are you even back? I told you my story, now you share yours!" I said trying to control my mood.

"I don't know," he shrugged and looked to Samuel.

"You don't know?" I narrowed my eyes at him, how could he not know?

"Claire, I don't know how I am back, I woke up in a field, and that's about it," he shrugged, looking as if he was feeling like a broken record.

I took a deep, long breath. I couldn't take this, what was going on? Where was Dean? Where was I? Why couldn't I think straight? "Where am I?" I frowned turning back around to face them.

"You're in an abandoned house," Samuel said to me.

"Ok and who are you too my brother?" I frowned - he was getting on my nerves.

"I'm Dean and Sam's grandfather, nice to finally meet the child John bore with another woman," he nodded seriously to me.

My eyes grew wide and I felt like lunging towards him. "Excuse me? You think I asked to be his daughter?" I started, Sam could see where I was going with this as I creeped slowly towards Samuel, so he stood infront of me and rose an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, but I find this all a little…weird, I mean I black out, just as Anna is coming towards me with a knife, and I wake up here with you!"

Sam frowned. "That's what you saw?"

I frowned and shook my head from other thoughts that were distracting me. "What?" I snapped.

"You were poisoned," Samuel butted in. "But you're safe now," he smiled and stood infront of me.

"Poisoned?" Then the situation suddenly settled in. "Oh my god! Bailey? Carmel? Are they…?" I trailed off my thoughts becoming more excessive. "DEAN! SEAN! Lisa and Ben? Are they safe what happened…"

"Yeah, they're all fine," Sam interrupted me and placed his hands on my shoulders getting in the way of Samuel's view of me. "I'm glad you're safe," he said blinking at me.

"Thanks," I said, something didn't feel…

"Breakfast!" a girl waltzed in with a brown paper bag. "Hey," she smiled in our direction, and then she paused as she saw me.

"Hi," I nodded just as non-enthusiastically.

Her beady eyes were locked on me, looking at me up and down. "Wow, what is it with the Winchester gene and delicate features?" she said in a hush tone, it was just audible.

I frowned and looked to Sam, it was a look that said; _is this chick alright?_

"Claire Gwen, Gwen Claire, she's mine and Dean's third cousin," he explained.

That stung. It was only his and Dean's family, mine were…away. "Hi," I smiled quickly.

"He says that but around here we're all family," she shrugged and I smiled, which made her eyes grow wider. "I have…I got…" she paused and looked down before she walked off.

I frowned and saw that Samuel had been looking at me the same way as Gwen had.

"Ok, seriously, do I have something wrong with my face? If so, you can tell me, nothing can be more embarrassing than turning up dead in your brother's house in just a top and NOTHING else!" I explained and crossed my arms.

"How long were you…gone, for?" Samuel asked his eyes looking kind and sincere.

I unfolded my arms and looked to the floor, holding back the memories that had wanted to show themselves since I got back. "Twelve months," I explained quickly.

"And Castiel bought you back?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I've already told you this," I frowned pressing my hands against my throbbing head.

Samuel and Sam shared a glance.

"Come on, let's get you to the others," Sam sighed and lead me through the dusty home.

Two men were talking with Gwen, looking down at a photo, when I walked in they looked up.

One of them stood up and walked over too us, making both me and Sam stop. "I'm Christian," he smirked and shook my hand.

I paused, my head was beginning to hurt, and I suddenly felt very, very cautious. "Hey," I smiled and took my hand back as quick as I could.

"And I'm Mark," Mark said standing up quickly and almost knocking the table over.

"And…you're all Sam and Dean's family?" I asked as a new kind of pain came to my stomach.

They nodded.

"I thought…all of John's and Mary's family…died," I shrugged not wanting to hurt any feelings. They looked at one and other and smirked.

"Yeah, that's exactly what Dean said," Samuel laughed behind me. "None of them knew about each other, until I bought us all together," he smiled.

I nodded, the atmosphere was tense, and I felt claustrophobic. "Can I please see Sean and Dean now?" I asked Sam.

He nodded and led me to his car.


	10. Sam's changed, he's different

**A/N: **Hey guys because of personal/various/school life reasons I haven't updated for a few months, I apologize but hopefully when I finish all the 'important' stuff in my life right now I can update more. So as an apology here is an update. I want to thank all of you who have supported my stories and this series. Thank you and please don't forget to R and R x.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's changed, he's different. <strong>

"What the hell man? I thought we were meeting you at Bobby's?" Dean frowned.

"Well, Claire didn't take long to recover," Sam shrugged.

"Dean," I sighed with relief and ran up to him, to my surprise he flung his arms open and I ran into them. We've never been this close, not before I was…dead anyway, suddenly everything seemed right, everything except Sammy.

"You okay?" he breathed pulling me back to check for scratches or scars.

I nodded. "Yeah, Lisa, Sean, Ben?" I asked looking around frantically. The front door to the house was wide open and Lisa came out carrying Ben in a car seat.

"Yeah," Dean smiled.

Sam cleared his throat grabbing our attention.

"What's your next move?" he asked, a little…awkwardly.

"I'm sending Lisa and the boys to Bobby's," Dean said as he picked up a duffel and threw it in the back of the Impala.

"Good," I smiled, "that means we can get this show on the road," I said rubbing my hands together.

"You're going with them," Dean frowned.

"No, I'm not. I'm big enough and ugly enough to take care of myself Dean," I retorted, I was not in the mood to be bossed around. In the space of a week I had come back to life, and been almost killed again from being poisoned.

"Yeah well it's not just yourself you have to take care of anymore," Dean motioned towards Sean who was being put in the car.

I sighed. Torn between hunting and raising a family. Great. "We'll talk about this later," I grumbled and got in the car.

"I'll follow you in my car," Sam announced and headed off.

* * *

><p>Dean drove the one hour drive to Bobby's, apparently my offer to drive wasn't good enough, but then again no-one but him could touch his baby. Lisa was in Sam's seat – the passenger seat, and us kids were in the back. Ben, Lisa, and Sean fell asleep long ago, apparently their late night last night really took it out of them. Dean had turned the music off, again something that was rare for him.<p>

"We've really jumped the line haven't we?" I asked as I stared out the window.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"I mean, we've really done it. We've pushed the boundary of hunting and the peachy life. Not completely pushed it, but we've definitely jumped the line." I sighed and looked at Sean sleeping, my little angel.

Dean took a deep breath. "Yeah well, we tried."

I frowned but decided to ignore that comment and move on to Sam. "I can't believe Sammy's back," I started.

"Yeah me too, I mean first you and now him…well first him and now you," he corrected himself. We were both pretty caught up on the fact that he had been hiding from Dean for a year.

"I know," I sighed. "But something ain't right about this,"

Dean turned to give me a confused look then went back to staring at the road. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Sammy…he's changed, he's different. I just can't put my finger on it." I frowned.

Dean nodded. "Hell can do that to a man Claire, you'd be surprised."

I sighed and looked down at my feet, pushing back thoughts I didn't want to have, memories I didn't want to remember. "I know," I sighed.

Ben stirred next to me and I took a deep breath and smiled at him. "You alright sleepy head?"

He nodded. "Are we nearly there yet?"

"Just pulling up now," Dean said as he turned the car and we were on the bumpy gravel of Singers yard.

I smiled at the familiar surroundings. I loved it when things were familiar, it made it feel more like home. The same old busted trucks and cars were in the same place, and as we continued to go up the drive Bobby's house appeared. Dean looked behind us, and I followed his line of sight, he was probably checking to see if Sam was still behind us. He wasn't.

"Alright everybody out," Dean ordered.

Lisa jumped awake and I scowled at Dean, if he woke Sean up I would have killed him. I grabbed the car seat and we walked up to the door. Yep the door. We were using the FRONT door. Suddenly it all felt so alien, and it reminded me that technically it had been a year since I last SAW Bobby, not a week.

Dean rang on the bell and knocked on the door, probably because he wasn't sure if the bell worked or not. The door swung open and Bobby looked up and turned to stone.


End file.
